


My Demon, My Angel

by ALPHAwolf



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Catholic Kurt, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, German, Happy Ending, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multiple Orgasms, Swearing, Virgin Kurt, Warren is an asshole, Wet Dream, belief system issues, faith - Freeform, innocent kurt, jealous Warren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: Warren may be pretty as an angel, but he sure as hell aint one.Kurt might look like satan spawn, however he’s anything but.Only their two fitting halves can make the perfect whole.





	1. PROLOUGE- What Use Is A Bird Without Wings?

**Author's Note:**

> All the usual disclaimers! I apologise profusely for any bad German, I do not know the language :D

Aesthetic for this fic can be found here-> <https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/172029326365/aesthetic-i-made-for-my-nightangel-fanfic-my>

 

* * *

 

 

The first thing Warren registered was pain

Searing, hellish pain.

Then came the numbness of his limbs, so dense he couldn’t feel his fingers or toes. Still, despite the fuzzy feeling in his every sinew it didn’t overrule the ache in his bones or the sting of his skin.

His head throbbed as though his heart had relocated to replace his brain, while his chest appearing to have a monster truck parked on top of it. Either that or he’d been run over by a bus.

Everything hurt, even attempting to open his eyes and escape the darkness sent a shot of pain straight through his skull.

Unable to find the strength to move he instead attempted to process the sounds around him. It was impossible to make them out at first, his hearing fading in and out, but slowly the foggy sounds gained some clarity. There was a repetitive beeping, coming from somewhere to his left, and a voice to his right.

“-surprisingly few injuries, considering the situation-” It must have been a man’s voice, going by the gruff tone. Warren tried to think back, attempting to recall said ‘situation’. He was met with nothing. “-bones extremely cartilaginous so I couldn’t find any major breaks, just a few fractures and sprains. He’s extremely lucky.”

“And the wings?” Another man’s voice, this one far softer. A span of silence followed, the words taking a moment to gain meaning in Warren’s mind.

Wings. His wings. They were talking about his wings.

“...We removed the metal from his body and grafted skin over the openings.” Warren wasn’t listening any more as he tried to move the appendages, attempting to give them a small flutter and check for injury himself.

A sharp pain shot like liquid fire through his every nerve, originating from between his shoulder blades. The blond gritted his teeth, quickly trying again, but even the familiar weight was missing from his back.

A hollow terror grabbed at his soul. His wings! He couldn’t feel his wings!

“The base bone structure is still there but-”

The voices silenced as the shrill bleeping picked up, Warren’s body beginning to tremor as he fought to break out of his drugged stupor.

“Nng-AHHHHHH!” His throat burned worse than after sculling a cup of tequila as he cried out, forcing his body to move. Warren struggled to sit up from where he lay, his every muscle objecting. The people around him made sounds he wasn’t able to make out, probably protests, as he finally managed to get his eyes open, met by a white blur. He immediately closed them again, the light burning his sore eyes.

With another roar of pain he ripped at his skin, blinking continuously to try clear his blindness as he tore all the foreign objects off and out of his flesh. Coloured blurs attempted to restrain him, grabbing at his wrists and shoulders.

Warren screamed as if possessed, struggling violently till he managed to dislodge their grips. Breathing raggedly he clawed at his back, searching madly for his wings. He was met with only bandages where the limbs should have protruded from.

His heart stopped, reality crumbling at the sudden realisation.

They weren’t there.

His clenched shut eyes burned with hot tears as the blond let out strained sounds through his gritted teeth with every attempted breath.

They were gone. His wings were gone!

He couldn’t breath, he could hardly feel it as his talons clawed into the bandages and raked over his bare back, tearing bloody lines in the already mutilated skin.

“W-wings! M-my wings!” He gasped, violent sobs building in his throat.

‘Calm yourself, Warren.’ There was that gentle voice again, this time in his head. At least he thought it was in his head. The voices outside his mind were no where near as clear as this one. He could feel it as something navigated his mind, turning off his panic like a switch and pulling his sanity back from the dark forgotten corner it had hidden away in.

Slowly the mutant managed to compose himself, recalling how to breath and removing his talons from the flesh of his back. Warren held himself tightly as he found the strength to open his eyes again, blinking away the last of his saline tears.

His vision took it’s time to focus, at least a full minute passing before he could take in the simple white room properly.

Warren looked down at what was below him first, finding himself sitting on what appeared to be an elevated mattress, cream sheets with fresh droplets of blood pooling around his waist. He was bare besides an unfamiliar pair of underwear (he hardly ever wore underpants in the first place, let alone a pair of _white_ _briefs_ ), and a mass of bandages. Gauze patches ranged from his ankles to his chest, whatever skin he could see covered in small scrapes, reddened burns and shallow cuts.

“W-where am I?” Warren croaked, looking up to see three people by his bedside. There stood a redheaded young woman, a large, hairy blue mutant, and a bald man in a wheelchair.

“The hospital ward, within my institute for gifted individuals.” The bald man replied, the owner of the gentle voice that had just been in his mind.

“What... Like a mutant prison?” The blond asked hoarsely, looking suspiciously at the few white sticky dots with wires he hadn’t managed to rip off during his panic attack.

“School, actually.” The disabled man corrected.

“Like there’s a difference.” Warren mumbled, an almost amused expression crossing the strangely familiar bald man’s face.

The large hairy mutant took a step closer, reaching for the IV needle the blond had ripped out. Warren flinched away, grunting in pain as he did before giving the blue man a threatening glare.

“Leave it for the moment, Hank.” The bald man instructed, before turning his attention back to Warren.“My name is Professor Charles Xavier, we met briefly during the attempted Apocalypse. I’m bald now, unfortunately.” He said lightheartedly, and finally Warren was able to recognise him. A few of his memories from Egypt quickly flooded back, a worried expression paining his face. So now he was under the mercy of the telepath they had tried to kill? Just wonderful.

The corner of the Professor’s lip twitched upward in amusement as he caught the blonde’s thought.

“This is Hank,” Charles continued, “he has been overseeing your health as of recent along with miss Grey’s assistance. I can assure you we bear you no ill will for what occurred in Egypt, and we will do everything in our power to help you heal.”

“You should have left me to die.” Warren said meekly, holding himself a little tighter. He was nothing without his wings. They were his everything. They were his freedom. Without them he felt as though he’d lost his arms or legs, in fact he’d probably prefer either scenario.

“I understand you’re concerns-”

“No you don’t!” The blonde bit harshly, cutting Charles off mid sentence.

“Actually, I do.” Xavier assure seriously, a pregnant pause filling the room till he spoke once again. “Hank, perhaps you could explain to Warren the... situation regarding his wings.”

“Right, well you’ve been predominantly unconscious for almost two weeks so I didn’t want to administer anything other than necessary to you without your consent, but I am confident I can create a serum using your DNA, which will kick start your mutation, like a reset button, causing your wings to regrow.”

Warren stared wide eyed at the large mutant. He almost didn’t believe it. He... he could have his wings back?

“However, the process will be extremely painful-“

“Do it.” Warren demanded, a desperate edge to his pain strained voice.

“You have to understand the pain of regrowing what is essentially two limbs, each exceeding your entire body size-”

“I don’t care.” The blond said without a hint of fear. Hank still seemed hesitant, looking over at Jean and Charles.

Panic began to rise up in the once winged mutant again, the feeling clawing at his heavy chest.

“Please!” He begged through gritted teeth, beyond desperate. There was no question. He’d rather die than live without his wings.

Hank sighed, casting Charles one last look for his blessing, to which the telepath nodded.

“I’ll get to it right away.” The blue man said, walking over to a cluttered bench on the other side of the room. As he left the redhead made her way closer, picking up the IV needle from where it had been left on the bed.

“I don’t need it.” The blond insisted, glaring at the girl. She stared back just as fiercely, not having any of his macho crap.

“Your injuries ranged from internal bleeding to third-degree burns. Any minute now the pain killers running through your veins are going to lose their effect, so I’d suggest you let me hook you back up to the morphine.” She instructed firmly. “Give me your arm.”

Warren thinned his eyes at her, holding his arms close to his body rebelliously.

“I’d do as she asked if I were you,” Charles interjected, “otherwise she’ll just make you do it. Jean’s a very powerful telepath. She made En Sabah Nur look like a child pulling a tantrum.” The man was practically radiating pride as he spoke.

Warren pouted, obviously displease, but none the less offered over his stiff arm. He grumbled a ‘bloody fucking telepaths’ under his breath, before making a shocked sound as Jean shoved the needle in his inner elbow slightly harder than she needed to.

“Oops.” The redhead replied, feigning innocence as Charles gave her a disapproving look. Warren glared darkly at the redhead, holding the appendage close one again as she then proceeded to stick all the little white dots back on his skin, ignoring him completely.

Once he was all hooked up back to the machines around them Jean began to press buttons on one of the closer contraptions, increasing his morphine dose. He immediately felt the effects, thankful for the numbness that washed over his body. He hardly noticed her get out a second needle as he sat back, attempting not to put any weight on his injured upper back.

A wonderfully light feeling had overcome him, similar to what he experienced while in the sky. Warren sighed, all his worries seeming to melt away. He could get used to this stuff.

“What’s that?” He asked as Jean, to his relief, inserted the needle into the intersection of his IV’s tube.

“Just a sedative to help you rest while we fix your bandages back up.” She replied, looking forward to when the troublesome blond returned to silence.

“Not to worry, Warren.” Charles assured as the young man’s eyes began to feel heavy. “You’re in good hands.” The blond didn’t bother to think up a snarky reply, his mind fogging over as every last drop of adrenaline from his previous panic left his system, replaced by a heavy exhaustion. Warren’s eyelids drooped as he took in the room one last time. It was now, in his final seconds before he fell back into unconsciousness that he realised the door had been wide open the entire time.

A small blue blur stood half hidden behind the frame, his unfocused gaze meeting two pinpricks of gold.

A curling puff of blue vapour was the last thing he saw before his eyes fell shut.


	2. CHAPTER 1- Mien Fallen Engel

It was Warren’s 20th day like this. Sliding in and out of consciousness. Hardly moving if not for pain.

Every now and then his brow would furrow, lips tight in his sleep. His muscles would tense, and sometimes he’d let out a small pained mewl. Each time Kurt would gently rub the pad of his second finger over the blonde’s brow, whispering prayers in his native tongue till the lines melted away and he returned to a peaceful slumber.

The Professor had asked Kurt to take the time to check on Warren once every hour, and report to himself or Hank if anything was amiss. He was all too happy to, teleporting into the shadows behind one of the bulky machines in the room so he wouldn’t frighten the other with his appearance if he happened to be awake.

If he arrived to find the healing mutant asleep he tended to hang around a little longer, just to make sure he was definitely okay. There was even a special seat for him located by Warren’s bedside, put there by Hank after he found out.

He ensured that the angelic young man always had a full cup of water by his bedside, some form of food (be it a meal or snack), and something to keep him entertained when he awoke, such as a book, small gaming device, or magazine.

This time a small tupperware container atop a magazine sat on the hospital ward bedside table, the box filled with sweets and topped with a note, which he hope was legible. He was still getting a hold of the whole ‘English’ thing.

Despite the painkillers he was on another strained look crossed Warren’s unconscious face, his body shifting. Kurt’s gentle three fingered hand brushed over his forehead, swiping away the blond curls gently from his brow as he whispered words of faith. He was careful to avoid the still healing burns covered in a special salve Hank had created to prevent scarring, which he knew was in fact all over every serious burn on the blonde’s impressive body as he’d teleported into the room whilst the Doctor had been covering him in it. He had of course quickly teleported back out unnoticed to preserve Warren’s... physical privacy.

Hank, the magician of medics that he was, had even managed to graft skin over the places where the metal lines in the fallen angel’s face had once been. Kurt ever so gently ran his two fingers beside the gauze covering on the side of Warren’s face as memories of Egypt overwhelmed his mind.

Smoke. Blood. He was quite certain he’d never seen so much blood as he did on that day. It poured from the wounds on Warren’s face like a river of wine gushing down a waterfall.

The team had all been tired, injured and stranded, with no way to return to America till Hank had suggested Magneto use his abilities to rebuild the Blackbird and fly them all back. It was then Kurt had recalled that the blond had been caught up in the crash.

He had quickly teleported over, surprised to find the other hanging out of the wreckage in plain sight. He wasn’t moving, and one of his wings appeared to be missing half of itself, but despite his legs being stuck Kurt was certain he could teleport him out of his trapped position. Without a thought he grabbed the body’s shoulders and in a puff of blue smoke they were back in the middle of the mutant group.

They had all just looked at Kurt a moment with surprise, the blonde’s lolling head rested in his lap.

“Vee neet to help him!” No one made to even shift at the teen’s desperate cry, giving him almost apologetic looks.

They had already given up on the angel, but he refused.

“Please!”

Hank finally made his way closer, limping as he went, and knelt beside the two boys. His eyes were void of hope as he pressed two of his fingers to the bodies neck, feeling for a pulse he didn’t believe was there.

His brows furrowed after a second, and he pressed harder. Still looking shocked he rested his head on the mutant’s chest whilst holding his wrist.

“He’s alive, barely.” Hank said after a painstaking half minute, pulling away.

“Vee neet to get him to hospital!!” Kurt insisted without delay, looking around at the group for support.

“They won’t take him.” Came Charles’s sad reply. Even Magneto looked shocked at how defeated the optimist sounded as he sat in the makeshift wheelchair the master of magnetism had put together for him.

Tears gleamed in Kurt’s amber eyes like pools of gold as his heartbreak played obviously on his face. In the solemn silence as he looked at them all in disbelief, no one offering him even an assuring smile.

He turned his eyes back down to the dying form in his arms. The life he had taken.

“Jean, Hank, keep him alive as long as you can.” Charles suddenly instructed, spurring the two into action. “Everyone else who isn’t badly injured, search for whatever medical supplies you can.”

In a moment Jean took Kurt’s place and he had bamfed his way around the entire area, looking for anything of use to those hurt (such as Peter, who had passed out on the floor from pain some time ago from his snapped leg, which at least Magneto had managed to make a metal splint for). All the while he had mumbled prayers, begging God to keep his angel alive.

It was all a blurry rush from then on. The jet had been fixed, they had rushed to a mutant friendly hospital and all gotten patched up while both Peter and Angel had been rushed into surgery

Not once did Kurt stop praying. Not till he passed out from exhaustion.

It was touch and go for a few days. The blond had even been declared brain-dead at one point, but Kurt never stopped believing or begging.

When Warren first became ‘sentient’ it was both a miracle and a curse. He had awoken screaming and lashed out violently, injuring both himself and others. They had immediately sedated him, and when the professor’s institute was rebuilt it took little ‘convincing’ on the telepath’s part for the staff to hand the increasingly dangerous young man over.

Personally, Kurt held himself responsible for it all. If he had not hurt the other in the cage he might not have joined Apocalypse. As it was he already hated himself for daring to hurt an angel. He couldn’t repent enough. To make matters worse, Warren probably hated him, and that was a thought he couldn’t bare to think about. To be hated by someone so beautiful... It made his heart ache.

It didn’t matter if Warren had been the enemy. It didn’t matter that Kurt had little choice in his actions, he couldn’t thank the lord enough that the older had survived, and he would continue to hope that the other one day forgave him.

The blonde’s eyes fluttered in his sleep as he let out a breath, his body shifting slightly. Kurt had seen it enough to know that the mutant was about to wake up. He brushed his fingers over the man’s hairline one last time before he disappeared in a blue haze.

 

§

 

Warren grunted quietly as he awoke, a sharp pain radiating from his upper back as the lingering smell of smoke filled his nose. Paying it no heed in his half-asleep daze he slowly turned himself onto his stomach to avoid resting on the two small, but painful bumps protruding from his back.

The aggressive feeling of his wings regrowth was almost unbearable at times, but grounding. A constant reminder that soon he would have his limbs back.

Hank had perfected the serum for his mutations ‘kick-start’ a week before, and already his wings were regrowing. He could feel it, just under his skin. An itch he couldn’t scratch. It was like being thirteen again, when he had first experienced it.

He could recall the even perfectly. Waking up in the dark hours of the morning in merciless pain, rushing to the bathroom as it made him feel as though he was going to vomit. Getting up from the toilet after he had spilled what little he had in his guts he had seen them in the mirror. Two, tiny little chick wings. He’d thought he was dreaming, or hallucinating, and returned to bed.

Warren frowned, cheek against his arm. He hated how old memories resurfaced to haunt him when all he had to do was sit there and think. He must have been stuck in this ward at least three weeks now. It was hard to tell as he had slept so many days away, and all he had was a clock on the wall. The Professor, Hank, and Jean were the only ones he knew of who visited, and both telepaths mostly did so without entering the room at all. He wasn’t lonely though. He was bored, yes. Miserable too, but loneliness was a feeling he’d long since regarded as the norm.

Thankfully, though he was restricted to the ward, there was at least an adjoined bathroom, which he was free to disconnect his IV as Hank had taught him and use whenever he wished. Other than needing to piss or the like he didn’t get up. It was too much effort and pain.

Usually there was something on his bedside to occupy his boredom, if only for a short time. Curious Warren turned towards it, something like excitement stirring in his gut at the discovery that something new was indeed there, and better yet, it looked edible.

The blond propped himself up on his elbows and reached for the clear tupperware box, noting the post-it atop.

It read ‘to halp u fel hapy’, with a little smiley face at the end. It was almost illegible, and the strangeness of it brought a small lopsided smile to Warren’s face. Did a kid write this? It was a school, so that would make sense.

Not expecting too much, probably a mud pie if it was a kid, he opened to lid of the box. He was surprised to find a collection of little chocolate bites; dark, milk, and white. Some of them were a combination of two or three types, in swirls or layers, and on closer inspection he found they appeared homemade, probably set in a square ice cube mould.

Impressed, Warren took one, a swirl of dark and white, and popped it into his mouth without concern (he had no allergies).

The chocolate melted in his mouth, smooth and creamy. It wasn’t too sweet, or bitter, but the perfect balance of both.

They were absolutely amazing.

After he recovered from his shock of the deliciousness of them, simply concluding there must have been a chocolate making mutant in the institute, he decided he needed to be properly nested to enjoy these.

Warren arranged his pillows around him (he had started with one but the two extra had just appeared one day), one on either side and one before him in a kind of half nest. He rested his arms and the box of sweets atop the pillow in front of him, taking another sweet. This one he assumed was plain milk chocolate, but after crunching it in one bite he found it filled with small bits of nuts.

He was in the midst of enjoying his forth sweet, white with coconut shreds, when Hank entered the room.

“How are you feeling today, Warren?” The man didn’t look up from his clipboard as he spoke, pronouncing every word with upmost precision. Warren hated it, his father’s political, hate spreading speeches coming to mind. He quickly pushed the thoughts aside with a shrug, followed by a hiss at the movement.

At least the chocolate made it all a little better.

“Where did you get those?” Hank asked as he raised his head from the clipboard, noting the small box before Warren.

“Dunno.” The blond offered him up the note, which the mutant took and attempted to read. A small smile crossed his face.

“Ahh. We really must work on Kurt’s literacy, though his English has certainly improved.” The man said quietly, as if to himself.

“Kurt? Who’s that?” Warren inquired, plopping another chocolate in his mouth as Hank checked over his vitals.

“You’ve met previously. The teleporter.”

Warren spit the chocolate straight out his mouth, knocking the box off the bed with his arm as he quickly shot up in bed, one of the pillows falling to the floor at the sudden movement. Hank stared at the strange reaction in shock, confused by the horrified expression on the blonde’s face.

“I think I’ve been poisoned.” The younger stated, tone dead serious. Hank almost laughed.

“I highly doubt it.” Warren’s mouth gaped at him, disbelief written on his visage. Hank could only shake his head. “If he wanted you dead he would have left you in Egypt, rather than pull you from the wreckage and beg we help you. The rest of us thought you were already dead.”

“Bullshit.” Warren rebutted. No way that smurf of a demon helped him!

“Language.” Hank mumbled in disapproval. “And Kurt is in fact extremely concerned for your health. He comes to check on you every hour, without fail, even in the middle of the night. He could have easily killed you by now if he was so inclined.” Well that was a comforting thought, Warren mused.

“Besides,” Hank added. “it’s against his faith to kill.”

“Faith?” The blond couldn’t help scoff. “The demon has a religion?”

“He’s not a demon,” the doctor stated firmly, “and yes, he happens to be Catholic.”

“Great.” Warren mumbled, laying back down on his cheek in silence. His muscles were all too keen to ache in protest to his previous fast movements, sending shooting pains all through his injured body.

There was no way. No way that... Imp was helping him, let alone reason he was still alive! The last time they’d seen each other, in fact every time they had ever seen each other, they had tried killing one another! Though, he supposed in the cage neither of them had much of a choice... But still he found it impossible to believe that the mutant didn’t hold a grudge after everything. He certainly did.

Hank completed his routine check without a word, turning to Warren just as he finished.

“Do you need anything?”

“A drink.” The younger man drawled, depressed by the questions flying around his head he couldn’t answer.

“Water? Milk?”

“Spirits.” Hank’s eyebrows raised at the immediate reply.

“Not till you’re twenty one I’m afraid.”

“I am twenty one.” The blond bit, sounding offended (though technically he was twenty and a half).

“Oh, well my apologies then, but I can’t allow it with the medication you’re on.” Warren made something like growl, shoving his face into one of his pillows in an exasperated fashion.

Hank sighed to himself and looked to the box and pillow on the floor. Only a few chocolates had managed to fall out, and this floor was completely sterile, so he didn’t see and issue as he crouched down and picked up the box, putting those that had escaped back inside, before grabbing the pillow too. He placed the box back on the bedside table, taking one for himself, and set the pillow by Warren’s side to do as he wished.

“I’ll go get you a soda or something.” He said before turning to leave, a delighted look crossing his face as he took a bite from the small chocolate.

Warren didn’t lift his head out of the pillow till the door shut, signalling that the man had left.

He stared at the chocolates sceptically. They could be poisoned... On the other hand they may not. It was probably a tactic to make him fell safe, so he let his guard down... But as Dr McCoy had already so helpfully pointed out, if the walking blueberry really wanted him dead he wouldn’t be alive to consider if he was under threat right now.

Then it hit him. Screw poison! He’d survived being hit by a plane for fuck sake! A tiny box of chocolate was nothing.

Warren couldn’t help the small, smug smile that bloomed on his face as he made himself comfortable once again, grabbing the box and wolfing the treats down.

 

§

 

Black consumed him. But rather than the emptiness of drugged unconsciousness he’d become so fond of, it burned. God it burnt like fire! Had he died in his sleep? Was this hell? It was as though hot metal was being pressed to his back. His shoulder blades felt as though they were melting away, the new bones seeming to throb as they pushed up against his skin.

Warren lay on his stomach, semi-conscious in the darkness as he wailed in pain. He clutched at the sheets, grinding his teeth and breathing through his nose like an angry bull.

“Shhh, hush mein freund,” He hardly heard the gentle whisper over his heart throbbing in his ears, but he felt it as a cool cloth was pressed to the back of his neck. “Der Herr wird dich heilen. You vill be alright.”

The blond made a helpless moan in reply, desperate for his talons (which Jean had unfortunately cut back) so he could slice his skin open and let his wings through. His eyes stung with tears, desperate for just a little relief from the painful pressure.

The cool, soft cloth was his only salvation, sliding down his cheek gently, before wiping across his brow. He must have been sweating, as he could taste the salt on his upper lip.

Gritting his teeth as he fought back violent sounds which might scare the person with the nice cool cloth away, he tried to focus on the quiet whisper that seemed to surround him instead.

“‘Er heilt jene gebrochenen Herzens und verbindet ihre Wunden.’” It took him a moment to realise it was a different language, the soft voice and foreign sounds oddly hypnotic. “‘Der Herr ist denen gebrochenen Herzens nahe und rettet die seelisch Gebrochenen.’”

Warren’s entire body jolted and he cried out as the skin of his back screamed as though it was being torn open from the centre of his spine to his ribs. He felt like he was being skinned and branded at the same time as he heaved for breath and roared in pain.

“Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so leid. Bitte vergib mir!” He tried to force his eyes open, met with blurry shadows and a unfocused figure of blue. That gentle voice, it sounded afraid. He had the odd urge to help it. His territorial and protective instincts often did choose the strangest times to take effect.

Suddenly everything was white, and he had to shut his eyes again. There was another voice now, and the gentle voice sounded even more distressed! Warren fought to try move, to try protect as the simplest corner of his mind called him to in his delirious state, but the familiar feeling of sedative drugs was soon rushing through his veins.

His world spun, but still he desperately tried to reach out. His hand came into contact with something and he gripped, keeping whoever it was close. It felt like a wrist at least. It may not have been.

“Shhhh, it iz okay.” The voice! The voice was back, and the cool cloth, pressing to his tense upper arm. “Rest~”

Warren sighed, somehow sure the owner of the voice was safe, and finally let go of the conscious realm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for Kurt-  
> ‘the lord will heal you.’  
> ‘He heals the brokenhearted and binds up their wounds’  
> ‘the lord is close to the broken hearted and saves those who are crushed in spirit’  
> ‘I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me!’


	3. CHAPTER 2- When Holding A Grudge Becomes Impossible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next ones here finally! Not gonna lie its probably gonna be a while till the next one :/ soz

The next time Warren awoke he found himself in considerably less pain than the night (or possibly morning) before.

The hospital ward lights were still bright, but now bearable. He’s capable of opening his eyes and seeing properly, and all that remains of the skin searing burn on his back is the memory, and even those don’t seem so bad now.

For a moment Warren just lays there comfortably on his stomach, a position he’s become surprisingly accustomed to, relishing the lack of pain wistfully. His entire body feels as though it’s floating, resting atop a cloud- till suddenly he’s thrust back down to Earth by the unexpected sound to his right.

Warren’s eyes snap back open and his every sinew tenses the second he hears the gentle breath, which most certainly did not come from him. It’s somewhat like a sleepy sigh, and he briefly considers who it could have come from in the second before he turns to see. It definitely wasn’t a noise Hank was capable of making. It was far too gentle, while every sound the doctor made had a naturally guttural undertone.

As Warren’s head twists to see the source of the disturbance his eyes widen.

There, in the usually empty bedside seat he previously saw absolutely no purpose for, sat the blue imp, curled up fast asleep in the most adorable position he had ever seen.

He was crouched in a tight little ball, the most non-demonic he had ever appeared. The mutant was dressed in a loose grey long-sleeve and similar sweats, far too innocent looking in the casual clothes and fetal position. The teen’s head leaned against his shoulder, chin resting on his collar and knees tucked close, his three-toed feet against the side of the hand-rest. His tail had wound tightly around one of his strange hind-legs, the limbs reminding Warren somewhat of a cats.

He’d never seen him so peaceful, long eyelashes gracing his decoratively scarred cheeks and one eye hidden by his blue streaked fringe. The blonde had the odd urge to push it away and reveal more impossibly soft looking skin.

Everything about the scene felt wrong, right down to the dryness of his plump blueberry lips, which appeared chapped and pale in comparison to the norm. Not that Warren had taken much notice of the other’s usually full bodied, glistening lips...

Okay so maybe he had. Just a little.

The blonde’s thought train quickly changed tracks at the sound of the door opening, turning his attention instead to the newcomer.

Hank smiled gladly at the sight of the conscious adolescent.

“Good news, your wings came out last night!” He announced jovially, causing Warren’s eyes to widen. The blond quickly sat up, reaching behind to feel for them. A beaming grin broke over his face as he found the two fleshy ligaments, running his fingers over the bare skin of his wings. They were small, fragile, and featherless, but they were there, and they would grow. Even if it did currently feel like he was touching a plucked chicken’s wings.

All that excruciating pain was suddenly worth it. All the blood sweat and tears. Well, sweat at least, not that it had been much of a problem, thanks to the person with the cool cloth.

Something clicked in his head, and the blonde’s gaze turned back to the sleeping being in his bedside chair.

The voice, that gentle voice who had been whispering gibberish to him throughout last night. It must have been him.

“Kurt was very worried.” Hank began, noticing Warren’s gaze as he checked over the young man’s vitals. “He came and woke me up in middle of night to help you. Unfortunately there wasn’t much we could do but sedate you.” Warren nodded in understanding, still not removing his eyes from the teen.

He must have been there all night, watching over him till he himself passed out. It made a strange warmth rise in Warren’s chest. He didn’t like it. It felt... dangerously sentimental. Kurt was the one to take his wings away after all, it was only fair he be the one to ensure he got them back. Though... he knew all too well life wasn’t fair, and the other had every right to not give two shits... Yet here he was.

“Need anything?” Hank asked, oddly amused when he only shook his head, not shifting his gaze. He was too busy heatedly contemplating Kurt with almost a comical glare, as though he were forcing the facial expression. “Would you like to have a shower now, perhaps?”

Warren nodded, holding out his arm for the other, but not budging his eye-line. Hank carefully unscrewed the IV, now located atop his hand. They must have moved it in the night due to his flopping about.

“I’m just next door if you need anything.” The man said, hesitant to leave the strange scene. Warren didn’t even bother nodding this time, instead letting out a short ‘m’ of acknowledgement. He didn’t take any notice as the other walked out, leaving the door open and looking back several times before disappearing around the corner.

Warren’s ice blue eyes remained trained to the foreign mutant, watching closely as his body moved ever so slightly with every breath.

What was this guy’s deal? Why would he help him? Warren wouldn’t help himself, and hell, if the tables were turned he was almost certain he would have left Kurt for dead. Even all the goodie goodie mutants who went to stop them had seen him as a lost cause, so what was this guy’s game? He refused to believe that he was just that good a person. People like that didn’t exist anymore. He wasn’t sure that they ever had.

The small, slither of hope left in humanity within him begged to differ, like a shoulder angel rebutting his chattering demons. Perhaps, it was possibly, that Kurt was more than just a visual anomaly?

Warren scoffed to himself, conscious quickly silence. As if. Attractive people were always assholes, he was living proof of that, and though Kurt may not have been considered the traditional form of aesthetic, there was no denying he was beautiful in an alien way. As if he were not made for this world.

Warren sighed, shaking the thoughts from his head. He didn’t want to think about it. He just wanted to not care about any of it and move on.

The blond slowly made his way off the bed, cringing at straining movements. A shower would wash all this romanticism from his mind.

He made his way silently towards the bathroom, attempting to both not wake and ignore the teen at the same time. He was partially successful, shutting the door gently behind him. Hopefully the other would be gone by the time he finished.

First things first he made for the toilet, stripping of the constricting briefs and resting his palm to the wall as he relieved his bladder. By now he was probably just passing drugs and water with all the shit they pumped through his veins. He supposed it was better than the usual filtered alcohol though.

Once he was done he took a moment by the mirror, looking over his shoulder to observe his new wings. They were slightly larger than a thanksgiving turkey’s, fleshy and pink. Soon he’d sprout soft yellow fluff and they’d look like a baby chicks. He flapped the appendages and made a face. It looked extremely odd. Hopefully they grew large enough for him to fly quickly, so he could get away from this place. They’d have to be at least twice his height in wingspan to get him off the ground.

All his bandages had been removed, exposing the ugly stitches, burns and scabs. At the rate he was healing he had no doubt they’d be nothing but pale scars in a few months. The hair around the sides of his head had begun to grow back too, and stubble now lined his chin. It was as he ran his hand over the rough prickles he noted his ears were bare, empty holes where his studs and hoops should have been. Warren theorised that they must have taken them out whilst grafting skin back on the side of his face, or maybe one had ripped out and they decided to remove the rest just in case. Either way he wanted them back as soon as possible.

Done looking at his depressingly foreign and rather sickly appearance he instead stepped into the shower, turning the hot water on full blast. It hit his chest like shards of ice at first, before quickly heating up to the point it burned. He hissed and twisted on the cold water, baring his teeth through the sting and sighing in relief as it turned to a soothing, lukewarm spray.

For a long while he just stood there, relaxing as warm water caressed his muscles and steam began to rise. The warmth penetrated his skin and reached into his core, loosing his sense of time in leu of just standing there and soaking it all in.

The heat was amazing, washing away the grime on his skin and melting the tightness of his body. Not till his fingers began to wrinkle did he use the body wash and shampoo available, lathering it on carefully to avoid flashes of pain. He was hesitant to leave the showers comfort, but the room was foggy as a sauna and he was probably wasting water (not that he cared. He wasn’t paying for it.)

Even after he finally turned off the shower he stood there a moment, letting his first peaceful moment in what seemed like forever sink in before releasing a sigh and stepping out. He briefly dried his hair with the available towel left for him before wrapping it around his waist, refusing to put those damn briefs back on. If they wanted him dressed they’d have to at least get him a pair of boxers.

Warren was both annoyed and strangely... relieve, to find Kurt still fast asleep right where he left him. He hadn’t even shifted. The blonde supposed he could leave him there, but then... the idea of facing someone who he’d tried to kill, and had in turn saved him... it certainly wasn’t a pleasant one. Though, Kurt must have been avoiding facing him too, or he’d have seen him by now. Perhaps he was afraid? He did seem quite... skittish in nature.

The blonde frowned, the expression twisting into a grin as an idea struck him.

He slammed the bathroom door shut hard as he could, the frame shaking with the force of it as Kurt woke with a start. The blue being flailed, letting out a ‘eep!’, his eyes wide as he quickly found stability and looked around the room in panic. His gaze fell on the other, dripping wet, wearing only a towel and a sour expression.

Warren could have sworn the other’s cheek went a shade of burple before he suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the room void of life besides Warren himself. The blonde smirked triumphantly as he made his way over to the bed, amused by the other’s predictable, coy nature. Perhaps, when he dropped in the check on him in an hour, he’d explore the mutant’s reactions a little more?

Warren flopped atop the mattress on his stomach as usual just as Hank popped his head inside the open door, looking concerned. No doubt the loud slam had alerted him.

“Is everything all right?” The blond nodded, picking up the new magazine that had been left on his bedside table. Hank stared at the young man a moment, noting the second mutant’s absence. “Where’s Kurt?” He received only a shrug as explanation.

“Hey, do you know what happened to my piercings?” Warren asked instead as he opened the generalised mag.

“No, sorry.” Hank replied, looking confused at the very suggestion. “But I’m sure we can organise replacements.” The blond nodded, flipping pages till he came to a crossword.

“Some boxers and a razor would be good too.” Warren called just as the other was about to leave.

“Ur, I’ll arrange something as soon as I can.” Hank supplied, staring at the blond a moment. He seemed unsure about leaving as his eyes lingered on Kurt’s empty chair, but as it became apparent the adolescent wasn’t going to say anything else he departed, leaving Warren to himself once again.

 

§

 

Hank returned eventually with a bundle of items, including a shaver and a comfortable pair of pyjama pants, as well as a shirt Warren refused to wear. He’d never liked the way tops felt on his wings, constricting his freedom like shackles. The mutant doctor had also informed him he couldn’t find any piercings to replace his, so instead promised to sort something out for him at a later date.

It was at least a start, Warren mused as he wiped his face clean of any shaving cream residue, leaving his skin fresh and smooth. He swept his hand over the flesh, watching himself in the mirror. At least now he felt a little more like himself.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as a familiar ‘bamf’ came from the next room. Immediately he rushed to wash his face and wipe it dry as he made his way to the door frame, not by any means excited of course, just... stirred. After all, he hadn’t heard that telling sound in near three hours.

At first nothing caught his eye as he looked over the room, unable to find the source of the bamf until a flicker of movement drew his gaze.

A blue arrow ended tail swished in his field of view before disappearing behind the large medical machine in the corner of the room.

Kurt’s blue head peaked out from behind it, looking towards Warren’s empty bed in a confused and concerned fashion. The blond had to force himself not to smirk at the blue beings impossibly endearing befuddled and mildly panicked expression, keeping his visage cool as he leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms.

“I thought you were ‘sposed to check on me every hour.” Kurt gasped at the sudden unexpected voice, quickly hiding himself back behind the machine.

Slowly, hesitantly, he peeked half his head back out after a moment, his glowing amber eyes meeting Warren. At the sight of the other once again shirtless he faltered, struggling to speak.

“I- I dit not sink you vould vant to see me.” Eventually came Kurt’s guilty, hardly audible reply, as if his accent wasn’t hard enough to understand with the way he was mumbling.

“Get out from behind there.” Warren ordered, thankfully not sounding at all mad to to the teen, but rather exasperated.

Kurt did as he was asked after a second of hesitation, stepping out from behind the large mechanical box with his hands fidgeting behind his back and his eyes to the ground.

His plump, shimmering blue lips made movements as if to speak as Warren waited impatiently for something to be said.

“...I-I’m sorry,” He finally managed,“... for vhat happenet to your vings.” He looked so guilty, like a puppy after it had wet the carpet. Warren turned away from the other’s expression before it could affect his words, scoffing to himself as he made his way over to the bed.

“You should be.” The blond said, seating himself.

“I am! I am very very sorry!” Apologies spilled from Kurt’s mouth as they always seemed to, eyes brimming with genuine remorse, just like back in the cage. The blue mutant looked so desperate to convince him, and the blond couldn’t not believe him no matter how hard he tried. There was only one problem. Warren didn’t want to, or rather know how to forgive.

“...‘Kay.” The blond mentally face-palmed, but it was better than nothing at least.

“...Do you vant me to go?” Kurt asked after a moment, finally raising his head. Oddly enough, for some reason Warren could hardly fathom, the answer was no. He didn’t want him to leave.

“Free country.” Apparently. He’d certainly never felt free here. “Do what you want.” Warren laid himself on his stomach, not looking at the other and waiting for the inevitable bamf of his departure.

“Cun...Cun I stay?” Kurt asked unexpectedly instead, their eyes meeting for just a moment as Warren looked over at the timid teen. As he nodded the biggest smile he had ever seen split across Kurt’s face, and he hurdled over to perch himself on his chair like a happy little bluebird. Warren gave a shocked expression at the sudden gymnastic, Kurt’s cheeks turning a shade darker as he realised what he’d done. Right, random acts of acrobatics weren’t normal around here.

“My name is Kurt!” The teen suddenly blurted out, before looking at the floor abash by his brash behaviour. “K-Kurt Vagner.”

Warren couldn’t help the small, lopsided smile that overcame him.

“Warren.” He greeted, watching as Kurt’s glittering eyes flicked back up to met his and a toothy, genuine smile spread across the blue being’s face.

“It is nice to meet you, Varren.”

Varren huh? He could get used to hearing his name said like that.

 

§

 

Kurt returned every hour on the dot after that, even if he’d only just left.

Over the next few days Warren felt almost... Spoilt. Kurt brought him food, a lot of which he made himself to the young man’s delight, including more chocolates which the blond was very happy about. He brought Warren items that confused him and asked him to explain what they were, such as a Rubik’s cube, a molecule model from one of the classes, and the blade of a ceiling fan (it had taken Warren a while to figure out what it was, but he’d lost it laughing once he did, befuddling the other even more). The best thing Kurt brought by far though was his company.

He was innocent, excitable, and uplifting to be around. Warren hardly even felt bored, trapped or depressed now, he couldn’t even if he wanted too. The teen’s smile was infectious, and his manner impossibly polite without being stuffy or strict. The blond couldn’t help feeling comfortable around him.

As it was, Kurt currently sat behind him, gently brushing his curly hair since the blond refused to do so himself. It felt amazing, like when he used to preen his wings. When his feathers finally grew back he definitely wanted to make the other plume them for him.

His wings had sprouted blond fluff yesterday, which Kurt found absolutely adorable and had even dare to ask Warren if he could touch them, stuttering all the way. The blond had of course been unsure, protective of his wings (especially due to the size of Kurt’s claws), but he had agreed and certainly didn’t regret it. The teen’s touch had turned out to be as gentle and kind as his soul.

He was still always apologising, whether it be for what happened in Egypt or the cage fight in Russia. It was both adorable and irritating, but each time Warren found himself a little closer the verbalising that he forgave the other.

“So how’d you end up in the cage?” The blond asked casually as Kurt groomed him as if brushing the hair of an infant.

“I vas a part of zee Munich Circus.” The younger began proudly. “Vee hat just travellet into Russia, but one of mine friends hat gotten into some troubles zhere. I sink he sold me to zee cage people. He told me to go into a special box for a new circus act, but zen he never openet it back up.” The blonde could hardly believe how casually the other put it, without sounding angry at all. He even referred to the guy who betrayed him as a ‘friend’ still!

Warren quickly pushed the protective instinct rising in his chest aside, instead focusing on another point of interest.

“How’d you end up in a circus?”

“I vas zhere as long as I cun remember. Zay took me in from za streetz in Germany as a child.”

“So you’re German?” He was wondering where he was from. Initially he’d just assumed Kurt was Russian, since that was where they met, but the accent wasn’t right.

“Ja.”

“So... How old are you then?”

“Sevunteen, I sink.”

“And you were in a circus your whole life? No school or anything?” He asked, catching Kurt shake his head in his peripheral vision.

“Only Kirche.”

“Kirch?”

“Ja, vhere vee learnt about Gott.”

“Oh, church.” Fun, Warren thought, even his mind adopting a sarcastic tone.

“Zee ring master used to be a priest, he taught me how to be goot.” Well, that must have been one hell of a religious circus if the guy went from the church to the ring. He must have gotten kicked out or something.

“So... No family then?”

“They were mine family.” Warren nodded slowly, processing the information. “Vhat about you?” The blond shrugged.

“Ran away from home, ended up in Russia. Had to make ends meet somehow.” He didn’t particularly want to tell Kurt too much about how he ran away, only to be kidnapped and forced to fight his own or be killed.

“Vhy dit you run avay?” Kurt asked gently, running his fingers carefully through the tangled knots in Warren’s blond curls. The adolescent managed a shrug as his eyes fell shut, the feeling of the other’s fingers leaving tingling in their wake.

“Couldn’t be myself.” He explained simply. “My dad... Didn’t like mutants.”

“I’m sorry.” Kurt replied, apologising as usual with such pure sincerity. It drove Warren mad, but he didn’t have the heart to make him stop.

“So how come you didn’t go back to the Circus after everything?” He asked instead, diverting the conversation.

“I have bed here.” Kurt replied happily. The blonde’s eyes reopened, his brow furrowing.

“A bed?” Warren repeated, not quite sure he’d heard correctly.

“Mm, unt people here are nicer.”

“You didn’t have a bed in the circus?”

“Nien, I hat my own vagon zough, but it vas cold.” Kurt continued plainly. Warren was still confused.

“Well if you didn’t have a bed what did you sleep on?”

“Hay.” It is took the man a moment to process the simple word.

“...Hay?” He honestly couldn’t believe his ears.

“Mm, zee vagon uset to be for zee tigers, but it vas too cold for zem in zee vintet, so zay got a new one.” Kurt replied jovially.

“Wait... They kept you in a tiger cage?”

“A vagon.” The teen corrected.

“Yeah but, like an open one for animals with bars on the sides?” Kurt seemed hesitant to answer due to with Warren’s increasing volume, his hands stilling.

“...Ja.”

“Are you fucking kidding me!?” The blue mutant cringed away as Warren turned to face him, hands retreating to his chest at the loud curse.

“Please don’t svear.” He whispered as the other continued to seethe.

“Why would you let them treat you like that!?” Warren asked accusingly, glaring over his shoulder at the other. Kurt had shifted further away, looking at the sheets shamefully.

“... I dit not know it vas not normal at zee time. I do not mind though, I am greatful for vhat I had.”

Warren scoffed, turning his eyes away from the other’s heart wrenching, victimised expression. Figures, the bastards took advantage of his innocence, and he hadn’t even known they were doing it because he was too god damn precious for this world. And to make matters even more infuriating, he didn’t even sound mad about it!

The blond had an overwhelming urge to turn around and tug Kurt right into his arms, to hold and protect him from all those that would take advantage of his good nature. But he couldn’t, not like this. Stripped of his power, like a bull without horns.

An overwhelming feeling of uselessness washed over him at the knowledge he was powerless without his wings.

They sat quietly for a while, Warren wallowing in the dark cloud of his weakness as Kurt slowly worked up the courage to shuffle back behind the blond and continue brushing his hair. There wasn’t much point to it, he’d already worked out the knots, but the other’s calming touch was about the only thing grounding him in that moment, so the blond made no comment.

The raven haired mutant’s hand brushed over the cusp of his ear gently, reminding Warren of the appendages nakedness.

“Have you seen my piercings?” He snapped, realising his tone might have been a little harsh when Kurt froze, remaining silent. “...Kurt?” He pressed after another moment of quiet, far gentler this time.

Kurt shied away again, placing his hands and the hairbrush in his lap.

“Vell, um... I-I might have, uh,” Warren’s brow rose, looking at the other curiously in the corner of his eye as he stuttered and played with the brush. “taken zem...”

...huh?

“Why?” He questioned, completely befuddled.

“Becauze it is a zin to pierce yourself!” Kurt suddenly blurted out, before looking at the sheets embarrassed and mumbling. “Especially for an engel.”

“Are you kidding me!?” Warren exclaimed. “What, so I’m not allowed to have piercings but your covered in decorative scars or whatever!?”

“Zat is different.” The other quickly rebutted.

“Bullshit!” Kurt flinched away, shielding his face, and Warren’s aggression immediately dissipated, replaced with a heavy pit in his gut. The blond bit his tongue to prevent himself from the apology that jumped into his throat at the sight of the other cowering. “What’s the deal with those things anyway?” He asked gently instead, watching as Kurt uncurled from his defensive position.

“Zay are Angelik symbols. Zay protect me from committink zin.” The teen mumbled.

“And I’m guessing the circus taught you that crap too?” Warren asked, feeling his temper rise once again.

“... Ja.” Kurt replied hesitantly, wary of Warren’s tight expression.

“And did anyone else have to do it or just you?” He feared he already knew the answer.

“... No one else looked like a devil.” Kurt pointed out as he looked down at the sheets, Warren’s pique flaring. What bull! They probably just wanted him to look more interesting for circus! “Vhizout them... I vould be in abomination.”

“Like a few lines are gonna make a difference.” The blonde growled darkly.

Kurt froze.

“-You- you sink I am an abomination?”

“What- no! That’s not what I meant!” Warren argued, turning to face Kurt. The teens heartbroken expression quickly turned to relief. “I just meant hurting yourself isn’t going to ward off demons or whatever.” He attempted to comfort gently.

“... It’s vorth a try...” Kurt replied, still not meeting his eyes.

The blond went to say something, anything to wipe the heart wrenching expression from the teen’s face, but the moment he opened his mouth there was a puff of blue and a ‘bamf!’ as Kurt suddenly disappeared.

Warren sighed, his head falling into his hands.

“Shit.” The blond breathed, taking a moment before flopping onto his stomach. Great. He scared him off. God knows how long it would take him to gain the courage to come back since he’d been spooked. Warren groaned, sitting back up and repositioning himself to lean his lower back against the pillows.

He had already resigned himself to sitting alone for god knows how long, accepting that his depressive thoughts would overrule him till Kurt finally returned. He certainly didn’t expect the sudden flurry of blue smoke in his face and the familiar sound of teleportation before suddenly Kurt materialised right in his lap. Or rather fell.

The teen cried out just as Warren let out a not dissimilar sound of surprise, the two becoming a tangle of limbs.

“S-sorry-sorry! ” Kurt apologised quickly, managing to scamper off the shocked blond, giving the healing mutant his space. Thankfully, Warren didn’t look mad, just speechless. In the blue mutant’s defence, he hadn’t thought that when he teleported right from where he’d left, the other might have moved there. Now he felt rather stupid for not considering it.

Warren stared both flabbergasted and relieve, as well as slightly winded from the teen’s landing, as Kurt sat a good two rulers lengths away, cheeks practically glowing purple. His tail flicked about uncontrollably this way and that as it often did when he was embarrassed, the pointed end just as burple as his face. Suddenly he thrust his fist forward, offering his hand up. Warren looked at the three fingered anomaly completely lost until he revealed his open palm, uncovering the blonde’s missing studs and hoops.

“I am sorry for takink zem...” The teen murmured shamefully, not meeting his eyes.

“Uh, thanks.” Warren carefully took them back from Kurt’s hand, the younger’s tail flicking about even more violently as their skin came into contact. “Um, wanna help me put them back in?” The blond asked after a moment of awkward silence, causing Kurt to jitter his head in an embarrassed nod.

He crawled back over to sit by Warren’s side with his legs crossed, taking one of the studs of of Warren’s offered palm. For a guy with only three fingers, he was surprisingly dexterous picking up the small silver item and removing the back without trouble, mostly by use of his claws. Gentle as he always was he slid the stud into its previous place, fixing on its back before reaching for the next.

It wasn’t till he camd to the third he had a little difficulty.

“It vont go in?” Kurt explained, not willing to push any harder than he was (which was practically nothing).

“I got it.” Warren replied, taking over the action and pushing the end straight through the closed hole. He grit his teeth, refused to make a sound as he forced it through. Kurt made it for him instead, a panicked squeak shocking the blond as the blue teen began to flail around.

“You hurt it! It’z bleeding!” He cried, scampering off the mattress.

“Relax, it’s fine-” It was no use, the other wasn’t listening as he rushed about the Hank’s desk, managing to find a tissue and rush back over. Warren rolled his eyes as the German carefully cleaned up the meagre drop of blood he’d shed from his lobe as if it where a deathly wound.

“You shoult not do zat!” Kurt scolded as he made absolutely sure no blood was left.

“Well if you hadn’t of taken it out I wouldn’t ‘v had to.” Warren pointed out sardonically, not quite expecting the guilty look to cross Kurt’s face.

“I’m sorry.” He apologised once again in barely a whisper.

“...It’s fine.” The blond assured, sitting in silence once again as Kurt went back about his task of replacing all his piercings. “What’s so bad about piercings anyway?” Warren finally asked, trying to ignore how good it felt to have the other fawn over him like this.

“Zay are a symbol of servitude, of beink ownet.” The winged mutant made a scrunched up face.

“Not anymore.” Thank god. He wasn’t a servant to anyone.

“Vhat are zay now?” Kurt asked curiously, earning a shrug from the other.

“Rebellion, I guess.” Now it was Kurt’s turn to make a face.

“Vell, zat is bad too.” He said after a moment. Warren only chuckled.

“You could use a little rebellion.”

“I vould not dare!” Kurt sounded scandalised. “To rebel is vitchcraft in zee eyes of zee lord!” The blond almost laughed again.

“So I’m a witch then?” He asked with a cheeky smile.

“Of course not!” Kurt exclaimed, before shifting closer so he could put in the next hoop. “You are an Engel...” He said quietly, brushing a stray curl away from Warren’s ear.

“I’m really not.” Kurt smiled softly, his amber eyes shimmering like stars in the night sky through his black lashes.

“... I sink you are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Kurt, he's blinded by love :,)


	4. CHAPTER 3 - Terrible Influence

Warren was given the clear to leave the hospital wing and granted his own room by the time he started sprouting little white feathers. His injuries had all healed, however Hank still gave him a hearty amount of drugs for the growing pains. The three bottles currently sat open on Warren's bedside table, one knocked on its side with little red pills spilling out. If ever the urge to overdose struck him he was set.

The professor had really gone the extra mile to accommodate for him. He even had a king sized bed, which he currently lay face down spreadeagled upon, so he could sleep comfortably when his wings finally reached their full size. As it was the tips hardly surpassed his elbows at the moment. He looked somewhat like a overgrown cherub, which at least Kurt seemed to find endearing.

The closet was filled with new clothes in his size, and all his shirts and jackets were especially designed with either large slits or open backs to fit his wings through. While he found himself silently touched by the gestures after so long living in squalors with nothing but the clothes on his back, it made him extremely wary. The Professor was a telepath after all, he had to know Warren had absolutely no intention of staying, yet he’d made no move to stop him. He hadn’t even brought it up. Instead he was acting as though Warren was just another one of his orphaned students, like Kurt, and ensuring he had everything he could possibly need.

Kurt was just as well taken care of, not that Warren had been given the chance to see Kurt’s room just yet, but the excitable blue jellybean had told him everything of Xavier’s boundless generosity one day in the hospital ward. He had his very own room, a double bed ‘made out of cloud’ (despite insisting to the Professor he really didn’t need it), a set of bedside draws, and a wardrobe which was apparently spacious enough for him to comfortably stand inside. Warren had lost it laughing at the thought of Kurt literally just sitting inside a closet, wonder-struck.

The blue being had also been blessed with a multitude of clothing in a conservative style he adored (and Warren deplored), and delighted to find that all of the pants had holes or slits for him to fit his tail through. Most exciting of all for the teleporter though was the welcoming gift Xavier had given him- a beautiful, leather-bound English bible. He had even brought it down to show the blond, acting like the Professor had given him a kitten or something instead of such trivial and rather boring book.

Warren had fallen asleep with a smile listening to the other attempt to read the script.

The blond let out a huff of air into his pillow, both exhausted and restless as he lay alone in his room. It was those damn pills, making him all floppy. He could hardly find the energy to shift into a more comfortable position at times. Still, he managed to turn towards the unused bedside alarm, only to find it was barely 10am, not even half way through the day. The bitter fact was only sweetened by the knowledge that Kurt would be on break by now, classes having started back up a week ago.

The blue teleporter had been keen as anything to start his education, while Warren flat out refused. Xavier allowed it on account of how dopey the painkillers made him, but insisted he begin some form of qualification available by the school the moment he was fully recovered, especially since he ~~ran away~~ dropped out at 16. There wasn’t much on offer here really. Mainly teaching, political and economic degrees, things that could supposedly create mutants with the ability to make a difference in the world. Something about speaking the language of your oppressors or some shit, nothing that interested him. He’d heard enough political crap every day of his childhood. All it did now was remind him of how he'd been conditioned to hate himself for so long. There was no way he’d willingly step back into that kind of life.

Warren slowly forced himself up off his stomach, making his way to the edge of the bed and on to his feet. Slightly dizzy he fumbled over to his jeans, which lay in a heap on the floor where he last stepped out of them. One foot after the other he managed his feet into the leg holes and pulled them up, feeding the button through the hole and zipping them shut. With the grace of a drugged up flightless bird he then both located and open the closet, pulling out a black leather jacket with an open back and struggling it on. He zipped the front up to preserve his half nudity, knowing how much it bothered Kurt. He couldn’t be bothered with a shirt.

With that he left his room for the lounge, where Kurt would most likely be. He’d either be there, the games room, or his room, where he spent his spare time praying. It was getting rather annoying, the decreasing frequency of Kurt’s visits as the blue mutant found himself busier and busier. Not that Warren missed him at all, ‘cause he totally didn’t, but it wasn’t exactly like he had anyone else to speak to around here, especially since he'd tried killing a few of them. Feeling isolated wasn’t exactly his favourite state of mind.

Warren’s feet dragged across the cold polished wood floors down the halls till he came to the lounge, peaking his head inside. There were a few students in there, none of them Kurt, so he continued on his way to the next closest possible place he might be- the games room. It was on the same level of the mansion, only a few corridors away. You could always tell the second you were close by the obnoxious laughter and excited competitive yelling.

Sure enough before he’d even rounded the corner he could tell the room was occupied. Again, Warren peaked his head into the door-frame, and frowned.

Kurt was there all right, perched happily on the side of the air hokey table, watching the puck fling back and forth with wonder. Jubilee, Scott and Peter were there with him, the two other mutant boys playing fiercely.

Peter scored a point and flung his hands into the air with a victorious cry. Despite being confined to a wheelchair ever since he tried moving too fast and worsened his injury he seemed to be holding his own just fine.

Warren’s eyes thinned at the silver haired adolescent, unknown to him. Kurt was right beside the speedster, grinning and cheering the young man on.

A burning heat rose in the blonde’s chest, his jaw clenched as he turned and left quickly the way he came.

Of course. Why would Kurt have time for him when he had that bloody bastard to fawn over?

Warren was halfway to his room when he diverted for the stairs, down towards the kitchen. Screw Kurt and the demon’s asshole ‘friends’, now was the time to see if the gossip he’d overhead of a hidden alcohol cellar behind the pantry was true.

 

§

 

His head felt as though it was about to explode, thumping with every breath he took. It left Warren’s eyes aching as he attempted to open them, groaning as light assaulted his vision. The blonde’s body was no better off, aching right down to his bones. His mouth felt like a desert plain, desperately in need of rain. It was like his usual hangover had jacked up on steroids and beat the shit out of him.

Finally he managed to keep his eyes sort of half open, met with a blurry white. Even as it began to gain clarity he couldn’t seem to make it stop spinning, but it looked sort of like... the hospital ward? What was he doing back here? Perhaps the large hairy blue person radiating disapproval down on him might explain, and hopefully get him a glass of water.

The clearer his vision got the more unhappy Hank began to look, lips in a tight line and brow furrowed as he stared down at his clipboard, writing whatever he was writing while he looked from it to the many machines hooked up to Warren. It took him a moment to notice the blond had awoken, staring up at him with half open eyes. The older man's expression softened slightly at the lost look on the adolescent’s face.

“I’m very disappointed, Warren.” Hank said with a sigh, leaving the blond even more confused momentarily. Why would he be-? Oh, right. He’d gotten wasted hadn’t he? And he wasn’t supposed to drink on those painkillers. He’d sort of forgotten about that at the time, not that he saw it as much of an issue. So what if he got a little smashed? He’d been alone in his room, it wasn’t like he’d been making a scene or anything.

“You gave us all quite the fright.” Wait... had he flashed them or something? He couldn’t remember much, just lugging a shit tonne of God knows what to his room and laying in bed miserable as he chugged the lot.

Warren attempted to speak, to ask what had happened, but only a unintelligible sound came out, and even that made his throat feel as though it had just been stripped a layer of skin. He cringed in discomfort, attempting not to groan and cause himself more pain.

“Just relax and rest your throat, it’s had enough abuse.” The doctor instructed, looking almost annoyed at him before he went over to fiddle with the monitor. Warren hardly contained a ‘whatever’, not that it would have come out as anything other than a groan.

He was distracted from the discomfort of his throat as the door opened, another familiar blue mutant stepping in. Warren smiled at the welcome sight of Kurt, wondering a second why so many mutants seemed to be blue around here before the sub thought quickly passed. He was too busy questioning why Kurt wasn’t smiling back. He wasn’t even looking at him. Instead had his amber eyes set on the food tray he held, which thankfully included a cup of water by the look. Salvation at last.

“Thank you Kurt.” Hank greeted as the teen placed the tray on Warren’s bedside table. The boy only nodded.

“Hey.” Warren croaked out, voice breaking and air scraping down his vocal cords. It was worth the pain just to see Kurt’s eyes turn up from the floor to him.

Hank coughed pointedly and the mutant quickly looked back at the ground, hurrying out the room without a word.

Confused and slightly pissed off the blond turned to Hank, glaring accusingly at the man.

“No visitors for you I’m afraid. Professor’s orders.” The beast explained, a scandalised look crossing the adolescent's face. He couldn’t believe it, were they actually trying to punish him by depriving him of Kurt?! That was just bullshit!

Warren tried to sit up and protest, his entire body weighing him down and another pained sound escaping him. Hank rushed to his side and immediately stopped him, only allowing the young man to sit up slightly.

“Wow wow wow, you need to stay down. Just relax.” He reached over to Warren’s bedside and retrieved the water cup, offering it over to the adolescent. “Here.” He wanted to refuse it out of spite but couldn’t. He felt like he’d even lost the ability to salivate as he took the offered cup with some difficulty (no way he was letting the doc help him drink it, he had some pride left) and drank every last drop.

It was empty the next second, a surprised expression on Hank’s face.

“I’ll- ur- I’ll go get you some more.” Warren could only nod, letting his sore eyes fall closed as the man left. The door shut behind him and the blond was once again left alone in the hospital ward.

Great. Back where he started. Wonderful.

 

§

 

Warren was confined to the ward the rest of the day. He didn’t care too much, considering he was too sore to get up anyway. Even his wings ached. To make matters worse, he was in serious need of a shower. He stank like technicolour yawn and vodka breath.

He wasn’t sure of the last time he felt quite so sucky. Sure, sitting in a hospital bed day after day injured had been the shits, but at least he’d had Kurt then. Life in Russia had sucked balls too, but back then he’d been able to get over his hangover by getting even more smashed. Now, laying in bed slowly becoming more and more sober was just hell.

He had no idea when he’d be back out of here either. When he’d brought it up with Hank after regaining his voice the man had simply said that the time was ‘undecided’ and that they’d ‘see how they went’. Bullshit he reconned. They just wanted to monitor him. Next thing you know they’d be trying to keep tabs on him by dumping a roommate on him. Well unless it was Kurt they could go fuck themselves as far as he was concerned.

Warren rubbed his face, attempting to remove the constant dull ache from his eyes. He’d been laying there for hours on his own, unable to sleep. Hank had refused him sleepy drugs, claiming that his body needed time to flush out all the other crap in his system and adding anything else to the mix would be like adding sodium to an unknown solution. Personally he didn’t see the issue. Salt didn’t do shit as far as he knew.

The door made a hiss as it unexpectedly slid open, grabbing Warren’s attention. His brow furrowed as the arch appeared completely empty, no Hank, Professor Xavier or even that red head he didn’t care to remember the name of in sight. Suddenly, like a meerkat popping up out of nowhere, a blue head peaked into the room.

Warren couldn’t help but smile.

“Hey.” Kurt didn’t reply, only biting his lip and hiding half his face behind the door. Seriously? The silent treatment? Again? “Oi, why you ignoring me?”

“I’m not....” Kurt insisted quietly, still ‘hiding’ behind the doorway. “I’m just... not supposed to be here.” The teen admitted in a whisper.

“No one’s here.” The blond promised with a smile, watching as the other seemed to consider entering the room. Kurt cast a glance behind him to ensure the area was clear before timidly stepping in. He flinched slightly as the silver door slid shut automatically behind him.

“I just vanted to make sure you vere okay.” The younger explained in a whisper, remaining close to the entrance.

“Why didn’t you just... you know, teleport in?” Kurt’s eyes remained to the ground, his left foot twisting back and forth nervously.

“Hank said the sound might hurt your head.” Warren scoffed. Well that explained the whispering.

“Don’t worry about that, I’m fine now.” The blond insisted. Kurt nodded, still not meeting his eyes. He was just standing there, looking kind of... annoyed?

“What’s up with you?” Now the mutant finally looked up, staring at him with complete disbelief.

“Do you not see how serious zis is?!” Warren stared back flabbergasted. Had he just been... whisper yelled at? By Kurt? “You knew not to drink alcohol! You could have killed yourself! Unt not only zat, but stealink?” Warren rolled his eyes despite the other's heartbroken look.

“You’re exaggerating-”

“No I’m not! Zay fount you passed out in your own fomit! You coult haf suffocated! You’re heart almost stoppet!” Oh, so that’s why Hank said he’d given them a scare. At least he hadn’t flashed anyone.

“Listen-” Once again he was quickly interrupted.

“You don’t rezpect your body ut all do you!? You are blessed to look like you do unt yet you seek to destroy yourself!” Wait... did Kurt just call him hot? “If I vere blessed like you I vould sank za Lord efery day unt take care of vhat he gafe me!”

“There’s nothing wrong with how you look!” Warren yelled back, shocking the other silent and hurting his own head in the process. The blue mutant's cheeks heated purple as he turned his eyes back to the ground.

“...Sank you...”

“You’re welcome!” Warren bit back. “Now stop pestering me about what I do with my body.”

“Your boty is not your own, it belonks to Gott, so don’t hurt it.” Kurt beseeched in a whisper as he slowly gathered the courage to share the blonde’s gaze again. “Please.”

“Hypocrite.” Warren could only mumble, his eyes falling on the scars of Kurt’s cheeks.

“Das different.” Kurt replied shyly. It was bullshit as far as he was concerned but the blond already knew there was no point arguing over it. As long as he didn’t make any more Warren could deal with it quietly.

“Come ‘ere.” The older instructed with a sigh, inviting Kurt over onto the bed. He happily complied, hopping up beside the winged mutant.

“I hope I don’t get into trouble for zis,” Kurt commented after a moment of playing with his hands, “I vas supposed to let you rest.”

“Don’t worry about it, you just teleport out of here before Hank comes back. You can usually hear him coming down the hall.” Warren assured, watching as the other nodded jerkily. He looked completely out of his element, constantly looking around, his pointy ears twitching at the slightest rustle of the sheets. It was impossibly cute how frightened he was of breaking the rules... At least it was until Warren started wondering just what he was so afraid of. Hank may have looked scary, sure, but he was a just a big ass teddy bear with a PhD in tolerance as far as Warren was concerned, and sure the Professor had some scary powers when you thought about it, but there was no way in hell he’d ever use it to hurt a student. How fucking bad had that bloody circus screwed Kurt up to make him so afraid of breaking rules? The more he thought about it, the less he wanted to. Thankfully Kurt and his timely divine intervention distracted Warren from his depressive musings.

“Sorry for yellink at you.” The blue being apologised guiltily. Warren almost laughed, thinking twice before he told the other not to worry about it.

“Want to make it up for me?” He asked instead, Kurt casting him a wary look.

“How?”

“Help me preen my wings?” Kurt tilted his head slightly in confusion.

“Huh?”

“I can’t reach them properly yet,” Warren explained, “but they need a brush.” He kept malting lately and there was little more satisfying than the feeling of removing old feathers.

“Oh! Of-of course!” Kurt quickly moved to sit behind him, looking at his wings with his bottom lip between his teeth and an unsure expression. “Um, vhat do I do?”

“Run your fingers between the feathers.” The blond instructed, giving his small wings a little flap.

“But- vhat if I hurt you?” The teen asked uncertainly, as though he were about to handle a priceless artefact and was quite certain he wasn’t qualified for such a task.

“Just be real gentle and it will be fine.” Warren replied, not worried in the least.

It took a moment but finally Kurt managed the courage to give his wings the slightest touch, and when Warren didn’t appear at all disturbed he carefully allowed his fingers to slide in between the adolescent’s primary coverts. With more care than someone stroking a newborn infant’s head he ran his fingers down through the feathers.

It felt absolutely amazing. An orgasmic shiver sent his wings fluttering and ran straight down his back as he let out a shakey sigh. Kurt made a panicked sound and flinched away at the movement, worried he’d done something wrong.

“It’s fine,” Warren quickly assured, “it feels good, really.” Kurt swallowed before shifting back behind the blond, tentatively touching his wings once again. Warren happily relaxed back into the physical contact, until Kurt jolted back unexpectedly once again.

“Ahh!” Warren flinched too at the teen’s sudden yelp.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, turning to face the other hurriedly, worried he’d cut himself on the blonde’s talons.

“I-I’m so sorry! It vas an accitent!” Kurt explained, showing Warren the contents of his cupped hands. There, resting in his blue palms was a tiny white feather, hardly two centimetres in size. Relieved the blond simply smiled, relaxing his tensed muscles.

“Relax, they fall out all the time.” Kurt still didn’t seem convinced, looking at the tiny feather sadly. “The little ones are getting replaced by the bigger ones.” Warren explained as if to a five year old.

“... So, I didn't hurt you?”

“No.” The blond assured.

“Oh...Then... Cun I maybe keep it?” The teen asked coyly. Warren shrugged, turning his back to the other once again before letting himself smirk.

“Go for it.” Kurt grinned, happily placing the tiny feather carefully on the bedside table before moving back behind the blond, his thighs pressing to Warren’s sides. A definite improvement he decided, daring to lean back a little closer to the other.

Kurt hummed happily as he preened, Warren’s eyes falling shut in the minutes of comfortable silence between them.

“...I vas really vorriet about you.” Kurt admitted, his fingers brushing gently through Warren’s secondaries. “... I couldn’t efen sleep. I stayed up all night, praying.” The blond wasn’t quite sure what to say to that, if anything at all. Sorry? My bad? I appreciate the thought?

“... Thank’s.” He decided upon after a moment, still unsure if it was the correct reply. The sight of Kurt’s smile in the reflective surface of one of the machines at the foot of the bed was enough to assure him he’d picked right.

“You’re velcome.”

In the end Hank did catch them, but the look of guilt and fear on Kurt’s face was enough for him to let the two off without even telling them off, only mumbling something about Warren being a terrible influence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's guardian angel really does drink, or is Kurt Warren's guardian angel?  
> Btw finally finished this after taking the wrong train and ending up almost two hours away from home XD whoops.


	5. CHAPTER 4- Dream a Little Dream of Me

Warren set his jaw as a thin needle slid into the flesh of his right alula. A warm sensation overcame the area a moment later, just as it had his left after Hank injected the growth accelerator.

“There you go.” The doctor announced, carefully removing the hollow pin and placing a cotton bud over the tiny wound. “They should be up to their full size in no time.” He assured happily, sticking down the bud with a small strand of medical tape.

“Thanks.” Warren replied thoughtlessly as he hopped off the side of the hospital ward bed, careful not to bump his wings which now reached all the way down to his ass. It slipped out so easily he hardly noticed he’d said it, but Hank seemed to freeze in a second of disbelief.

“You’re very welcome.” The older mutant said happily after a moment, a large toothy grin on his hairy face. The blond smiled casually in return, finding the man’s look rather goofy as he slipped his shirt and jacket back on, carefully working his extra limbs through the back holes.

Hank was left standing in a kind of impressed awe as the usually bratty adolescent strolled calmly out of the room, no doubt off to find Kurt. Warren spent all his days with Kurt after the ‘alcohol incident’, which had taken place over a month ago. The teleporter was hesitant to leave his side, unsure whether the stubborn American had learned his lesson or if he would gladly throw himself back into a stupor. The latter seemed more likely when it came to the blond, that was for certain.

Now, whenever Hank saw one outside of class it was with the other, often in the student lounge or on the outside grounds. Usually Kurt had something in front of him, such as a book or paper, while Warren appeared content to simply lay around beside him as he studied. Once he’d even overheard the older boy helping Kurt with his work.

The only time the two seemed to part was when Kurt was in class (and at night of course, as the school did not tolerate ‘bunking’, even if those contributing where of the same gender. Especially so in some cases). Instead, during lessons Warren could often be found in the gym, strengthening his flying muscles for the time he would finally be able to lift himself off the ground again.

The adolescent had become... surprisingly docile. In fact Hank had half a mind to take a urine sample off him and check for any illegal opioids, but hopefully it was just the effects of the painkillers Warren was still on. They’d cut the amount down significantly of course, after it became apparent Warren might be a risk to himself. Despite this, he never seemed to complain about the pain. He took it silently, playing tough, or perhaps Kurt’s endless prayers for the blond really did work.

It was a strange pair, to be sure. The two had so little in common. Warren was a lazy atheist, Kurt was a religious catholic. Warren listened to heavy metal, Kurt sang to hymns. A extrovert with anger issues and a introverted pacifist, one born of privilege, the other of deprivation. A delinquent and a saint. A demon and an angel. The only thing they seemed to have in common was their gender! Not that Hank had any problem with their... closeness, of course. After all, from an evolutionary point of view, in a world so overpopulated as theirs homosexuality seemed merely the due course of nature acting in an attempt to slow the overproduction of offspring. Especially when so many were being orphaned for being... different.

Hank sighed, abandoning his musings to continue his work.

Enough of that, he told himself, there was science to be done. After all, his research would help the mutants of today and tomorrow, he had no time for frivolous thought processing. He’d leave the deep thinking to Charles.

 

§

 

Still slightly sore Warren made his way from the hospital ward to the elevator, which would take him up into the mansion. It was becoming a familiar trek from the secret underground levels to the institute above, and yet every time the doors opened it was like entering another world.

Below ground was so different from the school atop. It was all sleek silver and white, unlike the rich woods and warm colours above.

Really, he was privileged to know about the area, especially considering it was the X-men’s secret hideout, and he had been their enemy not so long ago. Only the teachers and senior students knew about it officially, as they were in charge of leading all the younger mutants below in an emergency. He’d asked Hank about it one day when between the mind dulling drugs it had struck him just how strange it was for a school to have a secret basement twice the size of the building itself underneath.

As well as a hospital ward for the severely injured (there was a nurses office back up in the school for bumps and sniffles), there were also labs, a training hall of some kind for the X-men (courtesy of Magneto, who’d done so without Charles’s blessing when he’d been building the underground apparently), a bunker, something called ‘Cerebro’, and he’d even heard rumour of a jet hanger. Most bets were placed on it being either under the basketball court or the lake from what he’d gathered. He could have gone snooping and found out if he really wanted, but in all honesty, he wasn’t that interested.

The elevator was a smooth, silent ride back up to the mansion, opening up to one of the nondescript halls of the ground floor. As Warren stepped out it slipped shut behind him, and like that it was as if it were never there, now just another wood pane in the wall.

The blond headed for the stairs next, on his way towards the second level, where Kurt would most probably be. He hadn’t seen him yet today, having woken up late as usual and been telepathically notified by the Professor that Hank had finished the growth accelerator they discussed and was waiting for him down below.

It was a lesson free day today for Kurt, so no matter the time he knew his friend wouldn’t be too busy for him. They could spend the whole day together, just chilling, just the way Warren liked. Even if the other was spending time with his peers he had become confident enough to simply steal Kurt away now. The teen never seemed to mind too much, if not slightly embarrassed by the angelic mutant’s possessive and obnoxious behaviour.

Thankfully today there was no need for it. Warren found Kurt alone in the lounge, sitting on the floor beside an empty leather couch. He was scrutinising a page on the floor, a pen clenched in his hand. More homework no doubt, not that the adorable demon ever complained.

Kurt’s ear twitched as Warren entered the room, turning his head to see the adolescent walk in with a gentle smile.

“Goot mornink Varren!” The blue being greeted with a grin, his tail flicking about happily.

“Mornin’.” He almost let ‘beautiful’ slip, but caught himself as he made his way over to the couch. The blond distracted himself from his almost balls up by pretending to take interest in the other’s study paper as he sat.

English work by the look, for Kurt to practice his handwriting and verbs. It resembled a primary-schooler’s to be honest, but it was what the international students required. Especially Kurt, his handwriting was atrocious, but then it must have been hard writing with three fingers. Still, the teen was surprisingly dexterous. He was especially amazing with his hands when it came to preening, and when he was done he always asked Warren if he could keep the fallen feathers. It was adorable to say the least.

“Why are you on the floor?” The blond asked, patting the spot beside him. Kurt immediately gathered his paper and hopped up at the offer, sitting with his legs crossed on the cushion next to him.

“Pietro was layink zare before.” Ugh, Peter. Kurt had started calling him by his birth name ever since he’d found out about it. It drove Warren nuts. “Plus it’s eazier to lean on zee floor.”

“Use a book.” The adolescent suggested. There were plenty in the bookcase just over there on the wall.

“But... I might make a line un it.” Warren rolled his eyes. Seriously? They were just books. It’s not like any of them were that old, the mansion was only built a few months ago.

“It will be fine.” The blond insisted, going over to fetch a non-expensive looking one for the other. Kurt eyed it unsure as he returned, but took it none the less. Warren then planted himself beside the teleporter, a little closer this time, his arm spread across the back behind Kurt’s head. He either didn’t notice or didn’t mind.

“Vhat does zis say?” The teen asked, pointing to one of the words on the sheet.

“Coax.”

“....K-ooo-aks...” He sounded the word out as he wrote it, an adorable look of complete concentration as he did. Warren couldn’t help smile at the sight.

He savoured the moments like this, where Kurt’s fringe fell over his soft skin and his eyes shimmered gold, completely unaware Warren was staring at him. It was these images that would remain imprinted forever in his mind, memories he could cherish forever. After all, it wouldn’t be long till he could finally fly away.

Warren’s face sunk at the thought. He wanted to leave, at least he thought he did. He needed his freedom, and even if he didn’t it wasn’t like he had much of a choice. Sure, the thought of not having pure, adorable Kurt around had become almost... unimaginable, but it was too dangerous for him to stay here, for everybody. After all, if he was found, or recognised by anyone, and then his family (or rather his father) found out he was back... And then they found this place, and Kurt... Well, the MRD’s wouldn’t be far behind.

Kurt smiled, radiating his innocent, alien beauty, as he completed his final terribly handwritten copy of the word ‘coax’.

No, Warren couldn’t stay. He had to protect him, and as far as he could see the only way to do that was to leave. Even then he’d probably worry everyday, plagued with nightmares of mutant haters getting their filthy hands on the teen when he wasn’t there to stop them. Neither situation was desirable.

Maybe... Maybe Kurt would run away with him? No... He’d never be able to convince him, and he was probably safer here anyway, after all Warren hadn’t even really decided where he was going. Canada most likely, since it was close. Perhaps too close, but at least there he could speak the language, which would make it a lot easier to get a job.

Ugh, work. Now there was a sour thought. It would certainly make a big change from the last few months, living the high life. Everything was free here. Free healthcare, free drugs, free tv, free food, free water, free room. Soon he’d have to work his ass off to pay for all that crap. Still, anything was better than back in the cage he supposed.

Kurt was mumbling quietly as he read, deciphering words one by one. Sometimes his tongue would dart out to wet his lips, or his tail or ear would flick unexpectedly, but other than that he remained focused, completely unaware of Warren’s lingering gaze.

His eyes drew from the mutant’s moist lips down his lithe frame, unable to help from imagining what he might look like without his clothes. Thin, no doubt, but taunt, probably even muscular considering his level of agility. It would all be that same shimmering blue, and smooth. Warren wondered how many scars covered his skin, whether he had any birth marks or moles. maybe even freckles. Did he have an innie or an outie belly button? Was he circumcised? Was his pucker blue, purple, or pink like his tongue? He wanted to know it all, wanted every detail imprinted in his mind. He wanted to map every inch of Kurt’s flesh with his hands and tongue, but Kurt could never know that. He didn’t care if Xavier or Jean or Hank knew, he didn’t care what they thought, but Kurt was a by the book catholic. He’d probably be disgusted with him.

Despite being brought up with similar values by his church going family, Warren had never really cared about gender when it came to sex. Some girls were hot, some guys were hot, what did he care if one entrance was drier than the other? He certainly wasn’t planning on bringing kids into this hell anyway, so if anything he was probably better off with a guy. Plus, he was unbelievably attracted to Kurt. God, just he and his hand could spend a forever thinking about that slender waist, his supple thighs, his firm ass... He just wanted to grab it, to touch him all over and kiss him breathless, to suck on that pretty little pink tongue and make him ‘sin’ till he screamed.

Kurt’s brows furrowed, completely unwitting of the fact he was being eye fucked at he considered another word on his page.

“Varren,” Kurt asked, suddenly distracting the blond from his perverse thoughts (which was probably a good thing, since he was starting to get a boner), “Vhat is ‘ti-kil’?’”

There was a surprising amount of words the German mutant didn’t understand the meaning of, such as skinny, rainbow, and bootylicious. Though Warren was probably lucky he didn’t get that last one.

“This.” The blond replied, gently tickling the other’s side. Kurt giggled, the sound like chimes in the wind, and curled up to protect himself, but once Warren knew he could make the other emit such a beautiful sound there was no way to stop him. The teen cried out with laughter, his stomach and waist relentlessly attacked by Warren’s fingers. He gasped for air with a toothy grin, retaliating with vigour as his stomach spasmed.

In the next moment they were both giggling like children, locked in a merciless tickle war.

The blond easily gained the upper hand, forcing Kurt on his back as he screeched with mirth. He wasn’t going down without a fight though, going straight for the other’s unprotected underarms. Warren cried out as he lost balance due to the assault, dragging Kurt with him as they rolled off the couch and onto the floor.

Warren bit back a hiss as his fragile wings hit the ground first, the pain only dulled by Kurt’s beautiful titters. The teen was still attempting to catch his breath as he lay on top of him, breaths interrupted by lingering laughter. He was dangerously close to Warren’s still half erect crotch, which certainly wasn’t calming at their current position. Still, the older was far more focused on their faces.

Kurt’s head was looming just above his, grinning happily. Their noses were less than a centimetre apart, not to mention their lips... God it was so tempting. Especially when Kurt smiled down at him like that, so innocent, with absolutely no idea of what he was doing to the young man beneath. It was like time stopped and it was just them, laying in the late-morning light.

Kurt’s ear twitched and his smile disappeared, their gaze breaking as he looked towards the open archway. Warren’s eyes followed, irritated by whoever’s approaching footsteps had ruined the mood.

Ororo and Jubilee where the ones to walk in the entrance a second later, stopping to observe the position they’d caught the two boys in. Warren glared at them both for interrupting their moment, while Kurt went a rather attractive shade of plum.

He quickly got up off the other and retreated to the far corner of the loveseat with his knees up, hiding bashfully behind the book and his work. Meanwhile the blond sat up slowly and continued to glower at the two girls. Ororo merely sent him a smirk, while Jubilee tried not to giggle.

Ignoring the two as they went over and sat at the nearby table, he silently retook his place lazing against his corner of the couch, a good foot away from Kurt.

It didn’t take long before he had returned to shamelessly staring at the other again.

 

§

 

“Varren~?” It was the barest of whispers that woke him from the darkness, enticing his heavy eyes open. Kurt sat kneeling by his bedside, wide golden eyes twinkling in the dark like the stars shining bright above outside his open window.

The teen looked down at the sheets shyly as the other gave him a questioning look, still only semi-conscious.

“I can’t sleep...” He explained coyly, appearing slightly guilty for having disturbed the other. Warren couldn’t have cared less.

“C’mere.” The blond commanded tiredly, shifting over to make space for the other under his arm and lifting the sheet in invitation. Kurt happily obliged, crawling in and immediately cuddling up to his chest. Warren was too sleepy to find the behaviour in any way strange.

The smaller mutant’s body was quivering against him, the night breeze whispering around them.

“Cold?” Kurt nodded, nuzzling closer as the blond’s arms and wing encased him. He hummed happily into the adolescent’s shoulder, the soft vibrations making Warren’s feathers shiver.

“Nighty night~” The blond made a sound of agreement, thoughtlessly running his hands down the other’s slim sides. He froze as they reached his hips. His completely bare hips. As in, ‘not wearing any pants or underwear’ bare hips. Warren couldn’t quite believe it.

Kurt hummed enticingly as he shifted against him, as if encouraging the touch. Warren dared to push further, sliding his hands around to cup the other’s shapely behind.

“Nnnnnh~” Did Kurt just... moan? Desperate to see if he could make any more delicious sounds Warren groped gently, surprised when the other let out a quiet, sultry gasp and pressed his crotch into the blond’s pelvis.

He was hard.

The blue mutant bit his lip, looking up at Warren from under his black eyelashes, eyes sparkling with desire.

Well there went his self control.

Their lips joined like puzzle pieces, moving together desperately as if it were their last moments on earth. The kiss was everything Warren had ever fantasised of, warm and sweet and soft. It wasn’t long till he had the other’s tongue, making it wet, hot and hard.

Kurt was rubbing up against him with his mouth open and waiting between kisses, pink tongue poking out slightly as he panted, hungry for more. Desperate and horny he pushed Warren down onto his back and crawled on top, his legs wide and God what a view. He had a string of saliva from their heated kiss trailing down his chin, which in the dark could be mistaken for a bead of cum overflowing from the corner of his mouth. His cock was high in the air, already dribbling little white pearls onto Warren’s abdomen, and was that his leather jacket the imp was wearing? Fuck, that was hot.

“Mnnnnn~!” Kurt mewled as he ground down into the taller mutant’s lap, causing the blond the groan and grip his smooth hips encouragingly. In the next moment he was gasping and rocking as hard as he could, sliding their cocks and balls together in the most heavenly way.

The two panted for air as the bed frame creaked, Kurt bouncing wildly in his lap with his head thrown back.

“Ahhh- ahhh-!” Kurt’s open hole was twitching madly against the underside of his erection, his tight virgin hole just begging to be bred.

Fuck yes, he was so close-! So so close-!

 

§

 

Warren’s eyes flashed open in the dark, his heavy breathing the only sound beside the heartbeat echoing in his ears as he lay alone in his room.

He groaned wearily, cock practically throbbing.

Fuck, not again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title refers to the song 'Dream a little dream of me' by Beautiful South, which is just a really nice gentle one for these two.  
> Btw if you could't already tell Warren is a horny adolescent with a virgin ass fetish and like zero self control, and its gonna get him in trouble mark my words.


	6. CHAPTER 5 - If at First You Don't Succeed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rises from the grave* I LIIIIIVE!

“Ignore the mess.” Warren instructed as he lead Kurt into his room for the first time, treading through the haphazard of dirty clothes, malted feathers, and the odd soda can. His bed sat unmade in the middle of the catastrophe against the wall, sheets and pillows askew.

Kurt followed behind as the blond made his way over to the mattress, tiptoeing carefully so he wouldn’t step on any of Warren’s possessions.

The blond sat himself casually in the middle of the sheets, giving Kurt a mischievous grin before grabbing him by the waistband and yanking him down. The teleporter made an excited giggle as he let himself fall, laying beside the other. Unknown to him, the winged mutant had been fantasising and touching himself in those very sheets that morning. And the night before that... As well as the night before that, and he had absolutely no regrets for it. If anything the memory of Kurt laying on his sheets as he was now would fuel many nights to come.

Kurt grinned as he sat himself up beside the other, biting his lip and gathering up a pile of feathers from the bed.

“Koult... Koult I keep zees?” He asked shyly, cradling the collection in his arms. Warren shrugged, laying on his back with his hands behind his head.

“Sure.” Kurt shoved them all into his pockets as best he could, filling them till they bulged. Warren had no idea what the other planned to do with them, but he probably had enough for a dreamcatcher by now, or a feather duster. Soon he’d might even have enough for a pillow. Something to remember him by at least, he supposed.

The thought left a bitter taste in his mouth, and Warren elected to ignore it and instead distract himself with the company available, while he still could.

The blond pulled Kurt closer by his belt loop, forcing him to lay right beside him on his front. Kurt didn’t mind, looking around the room excitedly, his eyes glimmering and tail flicking, like a cat taking in a new environment. It made Warren smile.

“How was class today?” He asked after a moment, Kurt’s attention snapping back to him.

“Goot! Zee Professor says I am doing much better! Soon I might efen be able to attend zee normal classes like everyboty else!” He announced proudly. He was extremely keen to start attending mainstream classes, as was Ororo, who though spoke English well still struggled with the written word. Personally Warren didn’t see why the Professor didn’t just zap the language into their heads, but Jean had said something or other about ‘overloading’ and some mutants going braindead, so apparently that wasn’t an option.

“Cool... So what are you gonna do after?” Kurt’s head tilted to the side, and there Warren had been thinking he couldn’t possibly get any cuter.

“Avter?"

“You know, once you finish school.”

“Oh! Zee Professor says I cun stay here!” He replied happily, but Warren only frowned.

“And do what?” What exactly was he supposed to do around here? Become a teacher like Hank? Did the professor make a habit of collecting blue people?

“I vill become one of zee X-men!” Warren rolled his eyes. Of course, so Kurt was being roped in to doing the Professor’s errands now too. “Zen I cun help ozer mutants!” He looked so happy about it, the blond didn’t have the heart to voice his concerns. “I vas talkink to zee otters about it,” heh, otters, Kurt’s accent was absolutely adorable sometimes, “Peter is zee only one who doesn’t vant to stay.”

Good, at least then he wouldn’t have to worry about losing Kurt to that no good layabout when he was gone. There was only room for one no good layabout in Kurt’s life, and that was him.

“...Vill you stay?” Kurt asked, looking up at him hopefully from under his dark eyelashes. Warren couldn’t admit the truth and watch his pretty blue face fall.

“I dunno yet.” The older adolescent lied instead, not meeting the other’s golden eyes.

“Vell... If you dit stay... I vould like that.” The demonic looking mutant mumbled with a bashful smile.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Warren replied just as quietly, deciding he should probably change the subject before those dangerously tempting eyes got him so addicted he could never leave. “So where were you earlier?” He’d gone looking for Kurt during break, but as the other was nowhere to be found he’d opted for the gym instead. Lifting weights till he felt sick did well to keep his mind off troubling thoughts.

“Vit zee otters outside.” Warren frowned. Of course, Xavier’s little group of future ‘X-men’. It honestly worried him that Kurt might actually go down that path, risking his life for no good humies. They didn’t deserve someone like Kurt watching over them. No one did. “Vee vere talkink about our names.”

“Your names?” Warren repeated, confused.

“Ja, for ven vee are X-men.” He resisted rolling his eyes, lest the other see. “I vish to be callet Nightcrawler, zat vas my circus name.” Fair enough, Warren thought, it certainly fit. He’d quite literally found the other crawling along the ceiling late one night. The blond had just been down in the kitchen looking for a snack, but instead gotten the fright of his life. Kurt had quickly jumped down and apologised, explaining ironically enough that he was up there to avoid scaring anyone, as most didn’t usually look up. The blond had quickly forgone his immediate reaction for laughter, and later confusion as to how the other had managed to defy gravity. He still had no idea how he did it.

“Ororo iz Storm,” Kurt continued beside him, “Jubilation iz Jubilee, Peter is Quicksilver, unt Jean unt Scott aren’t sure yet.”

“I thought Peter wasn’t staying?” A spike of anxiety erupted within him, and he did well to hide it as he often did. The speedster had little physical boundaries and often threw his arm over Kurt’s shoulders, even if just for a few seconds. Warren couldn’t stand it.

“He’s not, but he alreaty hat a name.” The blond nodded in understanding, fears allayed. “Vhat vould your name be?” Kurt asked, and although Warren wasn’t planning on staying, he saw no harm in amusing himself.

“Dunno... I’ve had a few names; The Bird of Prey, Winged Warrior, Angel of Death, Archangel.” Kurt made a face, his expression twisted into a comical disapproval that the blond couldn’t help not laugh at. “Well what do you think I should be called?”

Kurt seemed to think about it, playing with the cream sheets beneath his fingertips.

“...I like Engel...” He finally said quietly, not meeting the blonde’s eyes.

“Angel huh?” Warren repeated, watching the other’s shy behaviour with a smile. “Yeah, I could get used to that.” He agreed, turning onto his side to face the other. Kurt’s eyes lifted up to his and their gazes met, both smiling gently. Seconds ticked by but it never seemed the right time to look away, stuck in a kind of trance until the heat of it became too much for Kurt. He quickly turned away again, bottom lip between his sharp teeth. It made Warren want to bite the plump blue flesh himself.

“... Do you like it here?” The other asked after a moment of continuing to fiddle nervously with the sheets. Warren merely shrugged. “Vell... If you vere not here, vere vould you be?”

“Dunno.” Kurt’s face lifted back up into a small smile.

“If you could be doing anysink right now, vhat vould it be?” He asked curiously, shifting a little closer.

“Anything?” Warren repeated a little quieter, watching him lessen the gap between them.

“Anysink.” The blue being confirmed with a nod, and the blond really had to think about it for a moment. Honestly, he really wanted to fly. He was getting cabin fever stuck down on the ground, but the opportunity to flirt had arisen and he’d be damned if he missed a chance to be seductive.

“You.” He sent the other a sultry smile, but was given only a confused head tilt in reply.

“...How can you ‘do’ somevone?” Warren couldn’t help chuckled quietly at the other’s refreshing innocence.

“Like this.” He leaned in closer, brushing one of his shedded feathers against Kurt’s nose till the other giggled. “What about you? What would you be doing?” He asked, dropping the feather carelessly.

“Ummm, you.” The blue mutant grinned and returned the action, tickling Warren’s nose with the same feather. The blond chuckled, and slowly the laughter died down, leaving the two grinning stupidly at one another, and for a moment the two just sat like that, staring at each other.

Warren’s heartbeat started to thud a little faster, and he dared to lean in a little closer. Kurt’s eyes widened slightly, but he didn’t pull away, curiously eyeing the blond. The older’s blown pupils flicked down to the other’s blue mouth, parted slightly, little breaths of air escaping them. He looked as though he might say something, a question no doubt, but the winged mutant caught his lips with his before he could.

Kurt inhaled sharply and immediately flinched away, eyes wide. His face had gone bright burple, and before Warren could make an excuse or explain himself a puff of blue smoke vaporised where Kurt had been.

An uncomfortable pit bloomed in Warren’s stomach, the adolescent sighing and dropping his head.

“Fuck."

 

§

 

The next day was the definition of awkward.

Kurt spent the entirety of the morning hanging around Xavier’s little group of do-gooders, avoiding speaking or even looking directly at Warren. Still the blond followed them restlessly like a stray dog, waiting for the moment he could get him alone.

The afternoon before played over in Warren’s mind. The laughter, the closeness, the kiss... The heart wrenching pain as the other had flinched away. The regret and self hatred to follow as he was left with nothing but the scent of smoke. He’d just sat in his room for hours, kicking himself for his brashness. Of course Kurt had run, what did he expect? That he’d throw himself into his arms and they’d live happily ever after? He scoffed at the childish thought.

He hadn’t slept, only spent hours working up the courage to leave his room in the morning and try some damage control. He’d half expected Kurt to have gone and told everyone what happened, but they all seemed as confused with the tension between the two as one another. No one asked though, only giving them both questioning looks. Even Jean seemed to have restrained herself from riffling around their minds for the answer.

They’d get nothing out of him. It was none of their business after all. This was between him and Kurt.

He was ready to apologise for his actions. Well, ready wasn’t exactly the right word. He was sick of being ignored and desperate for the teleporter’s attention, and he didn’t exactly see any other way to get Kurt to spend time with him again without the pack of rejects being there too. He couldn’t stand like half these guys. Storm and Jubilee were alright he supposed, but Peter was an absolute nightmare, and he hated the fact Jean could just go sniffing around in his head whenever she pleased. He wasn’t so sure about Scott yet. The guy didn’t say too much, but he followed Jean around like a love sick puppy, so he doubted they’d get along. They probably had nothing in common.

So he had no choice but to... apologise. Something he hadn’t done in a very very long time. In fact, he couldn’t remember ever apologising to anyone, and he wasn’t exactly excited to start. He’d only just really started using ‘thank you’, and ‘please’ was still one hell of a rare word out of his mouth. Growing up a spoilt rich brat to a bigot politician hadn’t exactly given him such social skills. Nor had his time in Russia.

Warren followed silently as the group made their way down the hall, chatting idly as he watched Kurt like a hawk. Finally he saw his chance to steal the teen away as he fell slightly behind from his place shielded between Peter and Jean.

The blond swiped for the other’s arm quickly, holding tight as he managed to grab hold. Kurt froze in surprise, looking down at his caged wrist and swallowing nervously.

The other’s kept walking, yet to notice the two had fallen behind.

“I need to talk to you.” Warren demanded quietly, Kurt’s eyes flicking over to the group as they disappeared around the corner, leaving them alone in the otherwise empty hall. He looked to the floor and jittered a nod, shifting nervously on his feet.

“...Vhat is it?” He asked after a moment of quiet, eyes still on the wood panel floor. Warren went to speak, suddenly finding his mouth extremely dry. Well crap. He was actually physically struggling to say it. Now was the worst possible time for his pride to kick in.

“You’re ignoring me.” He stated instead, mentally slapping himself for his cowardice.

“...No I’m not.” Kurt mumbled guiltily, twisting his foot nervously.

“Yes you are.” Warren insisted stubbornly as the other’s eyes turned to the wall, as if something in the wallpaper had caught his attention. “You won’t even look at me!”

Kurt’s face scrunched up a little, and slowly he looked from the wall to the floor, then to the other wall, then to Warren’s feet, the nearby doorway, the blonde’s wings, then his leather jacket, before finally he managed to trail his gaze from the winged mutant’s chest to his lips. His navy adam’s apple bobbed before he finally flicked his irises up to meet the other’s.

The blonde’s blue eyes seemed to stare right into his soul, and all Kurt could do to stop himself feeling nervous was distract himself with the bags under the winged mutant’s sunken eyes. Had he not slept well? Kurt’s caution around the other was quickly forgotten, replaced with concern.

Warren’s mind meanwhile was somewhere completely different. God, he couldn’t help it, Kurt was just so fucking beautiful looking up at him like that from under his eyelashes, posture coyly submissive and lips practically begging him to suck them a few shades darker. He looked so fucking innocent, way too innocent for a seventeen year old boy, and God did he have the urge to take that purity and shag it breathless.

The rash blond didn’t waste another moment, stepping right in to the wide eyed mutant’s personal space and diving for a kiss, only for the other to jump back with a surprised squeak.

Dammit. He’d hated to admit it but that kind of hurt, and really he just felt stupid now for trying again. Now Kurt was staring at him as if with betrayal, trying to pull his wrist out of the blonde’s hold.

“L-Let go.” The mutant demanded quietly.

“Not until you hear me out.”

“You hafen’t gifen me anysink to hear!” Kurt proclaimed, pulling even harder. Warren’s grip only tightened. “You just vant to... to... you know, again...” The blond gave the shy German a confused look, watching as his blue cheeks gained a purplish hue. “Wit za lips...” Oh, right, damn language barrier.

“Well yeah,” Warren admitted, loosening his hold just a little as the other ceased his attempts to escape. “I wanna kiss you.” No point in lying, he’d already made it pretty clear after all. “Don’t you like it?” He asked quietly, shifting just that tiny bit closer again, slowly this time as not to spook the other.

Kurt’s face went another shade darker and he didn’t reply, once again refusing to meet the blonde’s eyes. He was biting his lip, debating his answer, considering whether God would be angrier with him for lying, or admitting he wanted to press his lips to another mans, which he had been told by the ringmaster long ago was one of the most carnal, disgusting, and unforgivable sins. A kiss, he now knew it was called. The word played over in his mind, giving his forbidden desires a title. He didn’t dare to admit his temptation aloud. Still... to lie to Warren... he couldn’t bring himself to it, so he kept his mouth shut and avoided his gaze, praying some escape from the situation would present itself.

The silence didn’t matter to Warren. It wouldn’t matter what his lips uttered anyway, the blond could see the signs. The blown pupil making his golden eyes look like the sun during an eclipse, the warm cheeks, the way his head tilted to the side unconsciously to expose the soft skin of his neck, the way he was leaning in ever so slightly. His body said it all. Kurt wanted this, his flesh knew it, his brain just needed a little catching up, and Warren was all to happy to get it up to speed.

Slowly and carefully he lifted his free hand under the other’s chin, stooping his head at the same time till they were nose to nose. Kurt’s eyes were clenched tightly shut, as if in fear of facing some impending doom. God dammit, why’d he have to be so fucking adorable?

Warren only dared to lean in the slightest, lowering his eyelids and preparing to touch their lips together. Nothing like yesterday’s attempt, just something innocent and gentle so he didn’t scare him off, again. Even so, he still kept his hand clamped around the other’s wrist so he wouldn’t teleport off like last time.

So much for apologising. Repeating mistakes always had been more his style.

Kurt stiffened slightly as he felt the blonde’s soft lips brush against his. It was hardly a kiss in Warren’s mind, just their mouths touching ever so slightly, making the receptors on his skin tingle in want. He could hardly find the strength to restrain himself, but considering he still owed the other an apology he couldn’t manage to cough up he kept his mouth shut and forced his tongue to stay inside.

The world stood still, Kurt stood frozen. Neither seemed to breath, and not a sound could be heard around them.

Barely five seconds and Warren had to pull away before he lost himself and pushed for more, opening his eyes to see the other’s reaction. Only one word seemed to come to mind the second he took in the other’s lax expression.

 _Fuck_.

His entire face had softened, nose un-scrunched and lips parted. God, he looked so deliciously vulnerable Warren couldn’t help leaning back in maybe just a little too quickly for another.

He pressed slightly harder this time, still keeping it clean and dry with every slither of self control he owned. God, he’d never shared a kiss like it. So soft, so innocent, so God damn unfulfilling, leaving him hungry for more. It lasted twice as long this time. Ten seconds. Counting each was all the blond could do to distract himself from the temptation of flicking his tongue out to taste the other.

This time when he pulled away Kurt’s eyes flickered open, staring right back into his, wonder-struck. By this point neither of them seemed to have any iris left, let alone any sense of propriety regarding behaviour in a school hall.

Warren hardly had time to think, not that he did so often anyway, before he was diving back in, gripping the back of Kurt’s head and wrapping his other arm around his lithe waist tightly. All plans for gently coercing the other were forgotten as he instead elected to molest his mouth.

Kurt gasped at the sudden force of it, giving the blond the chance to slip inside. The teleporter’s brain stopped functioning the moment their tongues touched, his eyelids dripping closed as he unconsciously wound his tail around Warren’s leg. His head was spinning, left feeling uncomfortably unbalanced till he wrapped his arms securely around the other’s neck.

The blond could hardly believe it, grinning against the blue mutant’s lips victoriously. Finally! Kurt may have had no idea what he was doing, made obvious by the way his tongue and lips shifted awkwardly, unsure what to do, but he was doing it! Not only that, he was catching on quick, angling his head to the side and moving his mouth against Warren’s. The blond could practically feel the blood rush to his balls, pushing their bodies closer. Kurt’s response was more than satisfactory, tightening his arms around him and pressing their chests together.

His tongue was soft and warm, thinner and pointed in comparison to Warren’s own, just like his canines, so sharp the blond almost sliced his tongue open when he slid over it. The teleporter’s mouth tasted alien, like smoked temptation. He wasn’t even sure how the hell someone managed to taste like that, unless it was the linger of cigarettes in their mouth. But that was always an unpleasant taste, stale and poisonous. This... This was something else.

Warren’s hand slid up Kurt’s nape, threading his fingers through the other’s hair to get a better grip so he could get his tongue even deeper in the blue mutant’s cavern. His nose pressed against the other’s cheek, dragging over the scars. It was impossible soft, his skin musky like burning incense. Warren’s determination to take in more of the other’s scent was the only thing reminding him to breath at this point as they slowly ran out of oxygen between them. In that moment the blond couldn’t care less if he suffocated. He wanted to immortalise this moment into the very foundations of his mind, so that whenever he had a spare moment to think it was the first memory to pop up. Screw the ‘life flashing before your eyes’ thing, he wanted nothing but this playing over in his last moments.

Kurt was as usual the one to pull away, but only slightly, breathless and discombobulated. It took him a moment to partially reopen his eyes, staring up at Warren as he panted. The blonde was looking down at his lips just as stupidly, a primal glint in his irises Kurt could only compare with that of the tigers back in the Circus when they were hungry. It brought a shiver through his body now, form quivering against Warren’s firm frame. The blond made something like a quiet grunt at the sensation, pressing something hard into Kurt’s hip.

Kurt’s eye’s widened in fear. Ach du lieber Gott! Was Warren armed!?

He didn’t have much time to think on it as an approaching sound caught his attention. Kurt’s head snapped to look behind him, shocking Warren who had been about to kiss him again and instead almost made out with his twitching ear.

The blond followed his gaze to the end of the empty hall, a sneaker stepping into sight before the only trace they had ever been standing there was a cloud of curling smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh That's not a gun sweetie ;) get ready for smut next chapter! You'll have to excuse the wait I'm doing my best, still healing up from surgery but hopefully now 100% cancer free!
> 
> Kurt translation- Ach du lieber Gott- [good] heavens


	7. CHAPTER 6 - The Price of Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IT IS! Thank you Genjii, Jay24Leatherback666, leia3771, and everyone who left kudos for the support! It got me off my ass (figuratively speaking) and typing!  
> BTW SMUT WARNING THIS CHAPTER (don’t like then skip to the § but most of it's smut sooo...)

Warren would never get used to the feeling that accompanied teleporting.

For a second it was all just black, then the smell of burning and impossible heat overwhelmed his senses, before suddenly he was falling back into the world without warning. It sent him into almost a state of shock the first time, the change from absolute nothing to everything in under a second.

This time at least it was a soft landing as he found himself fall back on what appeared to be a bed, the blue heap atop his chest clinging to him tightly.

It took a moment for his brain to re-register his sense of direction, finding himself laying upside down on unfamiliar sheets. He took in the simple room with a quick sweep of his eyes, noting the print out of the Virgin Mary on the wall and the candles beneath, as well as the large jar of feathers sitting beside a bible atop the nearby bedside drawer.

So this was Kurt’s room huh? He couldn’t say he was surprised.

Kurt shifted in his arms, uncurling his tail from around the other mutant’s leg and attempting to weasel out of his hold. Warren was having none of it, sitting up with him and keeping his hug tight as the other tried to pull away.

“I-I- zere vas somevone coming-” The teleporter quickly explained, forced to sit partially in Warren’s lap as he avoided his eyes with embarrassment.

“I saw.” The blond gently assured, smiling at the other’s soft, adorable blush. In all honesty he couldn’t care less where they ended up so long as no one was there and he could kiss him again. They could have landed on the Professor’s office desk, or even Hank’s lab bench, it made no difference to him. A mattress would probably be more comfortable for Kurt though, Warren mused, having every intention of getting the other on his back.

Kurt’s throat bobbed as the angelic mutant inclined closer, completely disregarding how the blue being tried to lean away. The action halted the second their lips joined once again, as the blond expected it would. Warren was careful to once again tone it down to a soft and gentle kiss, rewarded with the entranced sigh that escaped Kurt as he melted back into it.

Why did this feel so good? Really, it was just skin touching skin, surely it shouldn’t have felt so addictive? Kurt knew well that any addictive substance or action was surely sinful, and so this must be too, but _oooh_ , every time he tried convincing himself to pull away he was reminded that Warren was _küssend_ him, and his head went all dazed in delight.

Their lips were moving together slowly, and no matter how loud the voice in his head screamed for him to stop before things went too far he couldn’t. Besides, what could possibly be ‘further’ than this? Sure, there was that thing with the tongues, which was kind of gross, but Warren seemed to like it so he didn’t mind too much.

The blonde’s hands were on his body now, running down his sides and caressing from his waist to the base of his tail. Lord, he’d never been touched like this before, so gently in such neglected places. He’d become so used to violent contact throughout his life- forcing hands, harsh blows. It seemed almost impossible someone like Warren, who he knew all too well packed quite a punch, could be so soft.

The adolescent’s strong hands were running all over his hips and thighs, squeezing and touching him through his pants. Kurt had begun to squirm just a little, inhaling sharply before sighing between increasingly wet kisses. He’d never felt temptation so strong, understanding what they had started to be completely selfish, and yet amazing for them both. It was the most vexing of paradoxes.

Kurt could feel Warren’s grin against the corner of his mouth as he gasped, the blonde’s hands having slipped into his pants and gripped his ass. He wasn’t given any time to protest against the action as he was pushed back into the pillows of his bed, the other’s impressive winged form looming over him. Something within him stirred at the sight, any refutes forgotten as he instead willingly allowed the other to shove his tongue in his mouth and knead his behind.

The imp held onto Warren for dear life as his lips and tongue made their way from his mouth down his neck, making the skin tingle at the new and ticklish sensation. He wanted to both expose his throat to the other and shy away, unsure if the way it made him feel weirdly giddy was good or bad. Kurt let out something like a gasp of laughter and gripped the other’s nape, shifting his leg as his body tensed up. It was as he did this his thigh came into contact with Warren’s crotch, and the hardened length nested there.

Kurt froze. _Heiliges blau!_ He’d completely forgotten about that! He quickly flinched into action, pushing his palms to Warren’s chest till the other less than willingly pulled away with a confused look.

“Z-zis is bad- We should not do zis-” The teen beneath panted, heaving for air like he’d just been strangled. It was unbelievably hot.

“Why not?” Warren asked, squeezing the other’s cheeks gently once again.

“I-it’s wrong!” He wasn’t sure why, but it was all he’d been taught. If men shouldn’t ‘kiss’ surely they shouldn’t do this! Whatever it was.

“Then why does it feel so good?” Warren’s whisper was like Satan’s own, tempting him in the most delicious tone. Kurt’s breath hitched as the blond pressed their crotches together and _rubbed_ , a moan spilling from the teen’s indigo lips.

Oh Gott-! Wait, that wasn’t a gun? He was both relived and even more terrified at the revelation. Why was Warren’s... _thing_ so hard? Why was _his_ thing so hard, and Gott, why did it feel _so good_ to have them rub together?! The only time his thing ever went stiff like this was in the mornings when he had to pee, or during a fight when his adrenaline was running high. This was neither.

Kurt’s eyes fluttered shut and his irises almost rolled into the back of his head as the blond continued, slowly humping into his open legs with a victorious smirk. He couldn’t fight it, melting into the pillows as Warren’s hands trailed his body freely. He didn’t even notice as his trousers were undone, not till they began slipping down his hips.

Kurt let out a squeak and attempted to stop the other’s hands when he realised what they were doing, but it was too late and his thing was already exposed, the waistbands of his pants and underwear around his thighs. He made an embarrassed sound and tried to cover himself with his hands, putting his legs together so he could tuck away his sex in the gap between his thighs. Warren beat him to his destination, cupping the other’s blue member and squeezing carefully.

Kurt froze with a gasp. That was- Gott what was that feeling!? He’d never felt anything like it before! What was Warren doing to him? Why was his body doing this? Why couldn’t he stop it?!

“You ever been touched here before?” Warren questioned sinfully, watching gleefully as the other violently shook his head.

“I’ve nefer touchet zere! I-it vill fall off!” Kurt replied, clearly panicked. The blond only chuckled, diving in to give him another moist kiss. It shut the other up, turning him to a befuddled and submissively aroused mess once again.

One palm massaging the teen’s balls and mouth busy occupying the other’s he used his free hand to lift Kurt’s shirts (he was wearing not only a long-sleeve but a singlet beneath that, which Warren found strange since he could hardly be bothered putting on one shirt half the time, let alone two). He yanked them straight up to the noirette’s underarms, exposing his shimmering blue torso, covered in a decoration of pale scarring. Even more eye catching, Warren found as he pulled away from the kiss to observe the other, was the two purple nubs on the impish mutant’s chest. They were a soft looking mauve, the same shade as the head of the circumcised male’s cock. The length in his hand itself was a rather indigo shade at this point, much like his balls. They looked swollen and over-filled in comparison to the blonde’s own. Well, it seemed as though he might get more than a few orgasms out of him.

Kurt let out something like a whimper, his eyelids low and expression almost fearful at Warren’s hungry racking gaze. The blond smiled back and closed his fist tight around the smaller mutant’s cock, slowly beginning to pump. The other immediately tensed up, letting out a chocked sound and throwing his head back. Warren grinned, sliding his free hand down the Germanic mutant’s body as he continued.

Kurt’s cock was near throbbing in his hand, roughly the same size as Warren’s own. Honestly, the blond had half expected to see two length’s down there, what with how alien the other’s body was, or perhaps that was just something from one of his dreams.

The teen was mewling and squirming under him by now, unable to sit still as the first small pearl of precum wept from the head of his cock. Warren spread it over the slit with his thumb, watching his new lover’s entire body seizure at the touch.

“ _O-ohh~!_ ” Kurt gasped, gripping the sheets beneath him tightly. Warren’s touch quickly began moving even faster up and down his length, squeezing gently every now and then as Kurt began rocking into his hand desperately. He‘d lost complete control of his hips and voice, which came out in broken moans and melodic chokes.

“Nnnck-!!” A strange sound burst from Kurt’s throat as he suddenly went stiff a second, mouth and eyes wide the next. “S-shtop-!” He demanded, trying to pull away from the other’s grasp. “I-It’s doink somezing vierd-!” Warren cast him a confused look and halted his movements. “I-It feelz like- I-I’m goink t-to-” The teleporter looked away in embarrassment, unable to finish. As if he weren’t already humiliated enough by his shameful behaviour, willingly baring his hideous naked body for the other to not only see but _touch_ , if he lost control of his bladder on top of that he’d quite possibly die from disgrace!

Meanwhile, Warren looked as though he was about to burst out laughing. Had- had Kurt literally _never_ cum before? The very idea seemed almost impossible to him. How could someone possible reach 17 years of age and yet never have orgasmed? Well, he’d just have to help Kurt make up for lost time.

“Don’t worry about it, baby~” The blond assured with a small chuckle, ducking down and kissing up his imp’s textured stomach as he began tugging at his sex once again.

“N-no sh-shtop! Gah-ah-ahh-aufhö-ren! Ahh-Ahhhhhhh-AHHH~!” His entire body quivered violently under the blond as his first orgasm hit without warning, thick warm sap shooting from the slit of his sex onto Warren’s t-shirt. He would have apologised had he noticed, but his vision had gone black, dotted with stars.

Warren milked him through it, watching the other’s vacant and euphoric expression as he counted the seconds it took till Kurt’s body stopped shaking and his cock finally ceased spluttering.

Half a minute of locked muscles passed till the blue being could finally breath again, laying limp and panting in complete disarray.

 _Oh Gott_ \- had he just- was- was that... heaven? Had he just... died and gone to heaven? He couldn’t get his head around the feeling he had just experienced, let alone regain the oxygen he needed in his lungs before Warren was kissing him breathless again.

The blond wiped his hand semi-clean on his already cum splattered shirt, sitting up between the other’s legs before pulling it up over his head (careful not to smear it all over his face as he did). Next he moved to remove the marginally conscious mutant’s trousers and underwear, both yanked down his impossibly smooth legs as quickly as possible. There was a moment of difficulty as the items became hooked on Kurt’s tail, but he managed to get them lose before once again stealing the imp’s breath in hopes of keeping the teleporter in befuddled euphoria. Thank fuck neither of them were wearing any shoes or socks (Warren mainly because he was lazy and Kurt because they didn’t fit his anatomy). It was so much easier getting naked with someone when there were less items to remove.

Kurt’s head was beginning to clear by the time his shirts were being pulled up over his head, leaving him confused a moment as to what was going on before he found himself completely exposed under Warren’s awed gaze.

The blond took the other male in slowly, trailing his eyes up from the beautiful scarring on the bridge of his strange three toed feet to the jutting bones of his collar. He was so thin, like one of those anorexic french supermodels, but lean and muscular enough it didn’t make him look sickly. His mutation must have rendered his body hairless too, because there wasn’t even a lone pube on his pelvis, only more scars than he could count. They spread all over him like some kind of aesthetically pleasurable disease. Only his hands and feet were spared, left an unmarred, shimmering blue.

Kurt was completely otherworldly, and yet somehow so unbelievably hot.

The teleporter curled himself up in shame under the other’s eyes, completely naked and on display like some exotic animal in the circus, exposed and powerless for people to poke.

“Hey,” Kurt swallowed as Warren’s soft voice called for him, the other’s hand gently running up his thigh, “you’re beautiful, don’t hide yourself.”

The noirette’s golden eyes slowly reappeared from where he’d hidden behind his arm, looking at the other in surprise.

“B-beautivul?” He repeated in awe, subconsciously uncurling. Warren... Warren really thought he was beautiful? Surely not. He’d been rather crudely informed he was far from it on many occasions. He’d even been told he looked like the retarded mistake born from the devil having violent coitus with a dinosaur, and that was by people who had liked him! The memory of their laughter made him cringe even now, yet here Warren was, smiling at him like he was the most amazing thing he’d ever laid eyes on, tenderly running his fingers over Kurt’s scars.

The blonde’s lips pressed to his hip, moving down the outline of the bone to his pelvis and up his stomach, slowly becoming less lip and more tongue as he coaxed the other back into his previous position. Kurt’s tail flicked about nervously beside him as the older mutant pressed one last wet suck to his chest between his erect nipples before sitting back up with a charming smirk and undoing his pants.

Kurt swallowed as his mouth went dry, watching with rapt attention as the other set his trapped sex free. The teleporter gasped and quickly looked away, covering his eyes as he found the adolescent wasn’t wearing any underwear, his erection unexpectedly popping straight out of his open jeans. Warren chuckled at the innocent reaction, kicking off his pants the rest of the way. Finally, he cock was released from the confinement of his pants. Humping in those things had been far from comfortable.

Golden eyes glinted from between Kurt’s fingers as the teen dared to take a peek, shocked curious by how different the other’s thing had looked from his. Warren had hair above his member! Curly dark blond hair, and he had an extra layer of skin around the head of his prick! He’d seen a few other men’s penises before (in the circus when he was young and they had been bathing), but none uncircumcised! It was so alien, and weird... He had the strange urge to find out what it felt like.

Kurt’s cheeks went warm as Warren’s hand seemed to mimic his thoughts, the blond gently pushing his foreskin back slightly to expose more of his glistening pink tip. The teleporter quickly hid back behind his hands, the ends of his pointed ears warm.

Warren shifted closer between Kurt’s open legs, leaning down over him as the immigrant attempted to look at anything but the mutant above him. The blond smiled at the other’s coy nature and pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder as he began to rub himself, trailing his lips across the other’s skin. The teleporter shivered as the adolescent’s lips went from his collar to his neck, Kurt inhaling sharply and tensing up as the blond pressed their naked bodies together.

Dear Gott! Th-they were naked! Together! Like... Animals! And Warren’s thing was against his! Without clothes separating them! Was that even legal!? Was what they were doing allowed? He still wasn’t sure what it was they were doing!

The blond sucked little dark marks from his neck to his chest, making his way down till- _ohhh~!!!_

“Ah-ahhh!” Kurt almost hit his head against the wall behind him as he threw his head back, Warren’s lips wrapped around his nipple as he sucked like a babe after milk.

The teleporter was quite certain he’d never had his nubs feel quite like that! Sure, they’d always been kind of sensitive, but that had sent a shock like electricity straight through his nervous system! Gott, was this what women felt when they breastfed? Was this God’s reward after the pain of birth? He was almost certain he’d only ever heard women complain about pain when breastfeeding. This was far from painful.

Meanwhile Warren was shocked to find just how responsive Kurt was to the new sensation. He was going fucking crazy under him! His tail was whipping around dangerously, naked body arching up to bring them even closer, he was even gripping his own hair as he heaved for air between moans.

With an aroused smirk the blond licked a wet stripe over the teleporter’s stimulated nipple, before gently blowing on it. Kurt’s cock spasmed against his and the freakish mutant’s chest jolted upwards as he made something like a choke.

Warren grinned before turning to suck the other one, lavishing it with teasing kisses and licks as the other made the most delightful sounds. Kurt’s hands had gone from his own hair to Warren’s, pushing his chest up into the other’s mouth and encouraging him to stay in place with the fingers caught in his wavy locks.

The blond shifted closer as the space between Kurt’s legs widened, pressing into the other’s balls and beginning to rut against him.

“Oh-OH! Ah-Oh Gott-! J-ah-!” Kurt’s legs suddenly wrapped right around his hips and hooked together, his tail winding tightly around his waist to keep him close. His head was so far back most of what Warren could see was the lean bare flesh of his neck, just waiting to be decorated with dark hickies like flowers blooming on his branching scars.

In no time at all the teen’s chest and neck were covered in black looking marks, the blonde’s lips trailing back to his nubs to distract him as he slid his hands down to the teleporter’s ass. Kurt gasped as he gave the soft flesh a small nip, before scraping it gently with his teeth. He was so caught up in the sensation he didn’t even register that Warren’s humping had slowed it pace as his fingers slipped into the valley between the teen’ blue mounds.

His legs flinched around the blond in an attempt to close and his hole twitched shut as the other’s thumbs gently brushed over the exposed opening. Kurt’s mind was ripped from it’s pleasured daze as he realised Warren was touching his butt hole. Confused and slightly concerned the teleporter made a distressed sound and wriggled to try make the other stop, as it was slightly uncomfortable the way he was pulling his opening wider with his pollex’s. The blond only scraped his neglected nub with his teeth harder than before, making him gasp and shake.

It took Kurt a moment to recover, and he was about to ask Warren what he was doing before suddenly something was slipping inside him, and his entire body stilled like a terrified goat.

Um... WHY WAS WARREN’S FINGER INSIDE HIS BUTT HOLE!?

Thankfully the blond froze too, though for a very different reason. It was... Wet? How could Kurt’s entrance be wet? It felt like he’d already lubed himself up, but that was practically impossible, Kurt probably didn’t even know what lube was, unless...

Had- had Kurt already let someone else fuck him? _Today?!_

Warren pulled away rather violently, shocking the other into letting him go with both his hands and legs, tail slowly uncurling from the other’s waist. He pulled his finger from the confused mutant’s ass and inspected it, glaring at the clear glossy coating around the digit.

Kurt made an audible whimper at the frightening look on the blonde’s face.

“What’s the fuck is this?” Warren demanded, practically seething. It was Peter’s sperm wasn’t it? He bet it was Peter’s! That fucking-

“I-I don’t know!” Kurt admitted, flinching at the vulgar language and struggling to find his voice. His cheeks had turned purple at the sight of his own slick on the other’s fingers, silently wishing the mattress beneath would swallow him whole. Warren’s hand held his thigh tightly so he couldn’t escape, the blond boring menacingly down on him. “I-it juzt comez out sometimes! D-don’t you haf it too?”

The blonde’s expression quickly flicked from fury to shock. Wait... Kurt made this stuff! Like a woman? For real?

“Are... Are you serious?” Kurt nodded shakily. “Nobody put this inside you?” The teleporter looked extremely confused.

“N-nein.” Still Warren wasn’t convinced.

“...You swear you’re not lying to me?” Kurt seemed genuinely horrified at the idea.

“I vould never!” He swore, and Warren couldn’t not believe him when he sounded so earnest. Which left only one possible explanation. Kurt was producing his own natural lubrication, and that was quite possibly the best mutation he’d ever heard of. Especially considering the amount of relief he currently felt knowing the other hadn’t been touched by anyone else.

“Iz- Iz it not normal?” Kurt asked, sounding worried.

“Not for guys.” And not out of the ass, but hey, evidently evolution knew what it was doing here.

Kurt looked as though he was about to ask something else, still confused, but suddenly he found his leg being hiked up by the grip Warren had on his thigh, and then the blonde’s finger was slipping back inside. The teleporter made a shocked squeak, even more taken aback when a second finger was pushed in too, Warren’s enthusiasm having quickly returned.

Kurt’s thigh was pushed flat up against his body as the blond began thrusting his fingers in and out, hard as he could.

“Ahhhh! V-Varren-?! V-vhat are you-vhy-? Nnngh-!” He clenched his eyes shut and stiffened up as the adolescent began moving his fingers around, still hammering into him. “Z-zat-! Zat-feels- ah-! vierd! Ahh-!” Warren’s finger’s were rubbing up against his walls, a third digit massaging his tight sphincter as it attempted to join the first two.

“Shhh baby, it will feel really good I promise. Just relax for me.” Kurt couldn’t help but believe him when he whispered to him like that, doing his best to take deep breaths and relax his body like the other wanted. All the while Warren kissed and hushed praises in his ear, nibbling at his lobe and tugging it gently. The teen whimpered and presented the structure as freely as possible to the other in response, his lover grinning as he found another sensitive spot. He happily proceeded to fuck it with his tongue, relishing in Kurt’s every gasp and heady moan.

Kurt hissed and tensed up as the third digit slipped inside, writhing with discomfort at the sting when Warren continued to push his way into the tight space.

“Shhh don’t worry baby, you’re doing so good~” The blond encouraged, slightly surprised at just how stretchy the other was. Sure, he was tight, but it didn’t take much to make the muscles of his entrance give way. The lubricant the other was excreting made it a lot easier too, and it had this amazing scent. Warren could smell it from where he was, and hear it squelch between his fingers. It was like Kurt was leaking concentrated pheromones, which he quite possibly was. He certainly wouldn’t be surprised.

Kurt’s tail whipped about dangerously, whacking Warren rather hard in the high. It was surprisingly solid, and sharp, so he momentarily diverted his attention to fastening it under his shin. It wasn’t easy, the fucking thing struggled like a viper, as if it was an entity of it’s own, but finally he managed to get it trapped.

Warren’s fingers slid up the strange ligament to it’s base, where slick had begun to slide down from Kurt’s crack and moisten the skin. Kurt moaned and arched his back suddenly as his pointer pressed to the spot just below where it joined to the teleporter’s lower half.

Another erogenous zone huh? God, Kurt was fucking built for this.

The blond gently began rubbing the wet spot with his thumb, holding Kurt’s tail much like he had his cock and continuing to stretch him open. The imp immediately went insane, panting and crying out, spreading his legs as wide as he fucking could (and holy shit was he flexible) and arching his back so high it looked painful. His claws dug into the sheets as Warren struggled to keep his hips against the bed, body flushed burple and erection dribbling.

Warren licked his lips, trying as hard as he could to keep his self control in check. Kurt was so fucking beautiful like this, lost in his own pleasure spluttering incoherent nonsense. The blond had to kiss him stupid again just to stop himself lining his cock up and entering the other right then. He wanted to wait till he was stretched enough he wouldn’t do any damage, a process made much speedier than he had expected by the other’s flexibility and slick. Taking someone dry took for-fucking ever to prep, and still hurt them like hell (not that he usually cared), so instead he fucked his mouth with his tongue and his hole with his fingers, rutting his cock against the spot at the base of Kurt’s tail. The teen was loving it, throwing his head back and baying in German.

“B-bitte-! Bitt- eh-Ohh! J-jaah- jaah! O-oh Gott-!” Warren pulled back to look at the image below him, pleased to find his love an absolute mess. Slick was dripping from him like he’d already been filled twice over, painting his tail’s base and ass with gloss. Warren slammed his fingers in even harder at the sight, just to watch it overflow.

When Kurt’s behind began spasming around him, attempting to suck him further in, he spread his fingers wide as he could to see how loose the other had become. The teleporter mewled in slight discomfort as he did, completely baffled as to why Warren was now _looking inside his butt-hole_ and appeared satisfied with what he saw.

“You ready?” Warren asked breathily, scissoring the other a few more times as he gave him an innocent and confused look.

“F-for vhat?” The blond grinned down at the soon-to-not-be virgin, sliding his fingers out.

“N-Nein-” The teen whimpered and tightened around him in a failed attempt to keep the other inside, Warren kissing him messily and gripping both his butt cheeks.

His hips were suddenly lifted up off the bed and lined up with the blonde’s crotch, his mounds spread open by the angelic mutant’s palms and his sphincter made to gape wide as it could by the other’s thumbs. Kurt gave the blond a questioning look, his head tilted in confusion as the other positioned his open glistening ass against the tip of his thing, and then pushed it in.

Warren’s eyes fell shut and he let out a melodic moan as his head slipped right in. It was so much better than any of his dreams. Inch by inch he was sinking slowly into Kurt’s purple heat, the entrance wet and warm and sooo tight. For a moment he almost lost himself and blew his load before he’d even reached the base.

Kurt however had gone completely rigid, his eyes shut tight and jaw set, claws puncturing the mattress. I-It didn’t fit! It was too big for the hole! If he pushed in any further he was going to tear him in half! He tried to tell the other this, chocking out the other’s name, but then Warren let out the most beautiful sound, head back as he shoved his thing the last inch in. The blond had a look of complete ecstasy on his face as he moaned, expression so angelic Kurt couldn’t find the heart to speak. After all, Warren had made him feel so good, he wanted him to feel good too, even if it hurt.

The blond pulled out slowly before pushing back in with another melodious sound, this time causing Kurt to gasp. Gott, it burned! And it felt so weird having something inside him! It was kind of like Warren’s fingers, only less weird than that, despite being three times the size. Strangely enough, it almost felt like... it fit? Even though it didn’t. Like... It was supposed to go in there, although he was quite sure it wasn’t. He felt almost... Full, despite having not felt empty before. It made no sense, but even with the pain he couldn’t say it felt in any way wrong. Instead it felt rather right, or at least natural. Surely if it felt so it couldn’t be sin, could it?

Each thrust seemed to hurt less, which was good since every one seemed to come faster than the last, the blond losing himself in bliss as he mounted the imp with abandon. It had almost begun to feel... Good? Somehow, the pain seemed to dull as Warren slammed into him, holding his hips tightly. Actually- Gott it was- _Oh Gott!_ It was goot!

“J-jaah!” Kurt wrapped his legs and arms back around Warren’s frame, managing to get his tail free and wrap it around the other’s thigh. “Ahh~! F-fühlt sich-so gut- so gut-! Ahh~!”

Warren’s wings brushed against his limbs gently as the bed creaked and bounced with them, both panting and moaning with their mouths wide and heads back.

“Aah! V-varren- Varren!” God, the sound of Kurt calling his name was hotter than any fantasy he could conjure. Every sexual experience he’d had seemed mediocre in comparison to this. Kurt’s body was so flexible he could move him any way he liked, and he was so tight! He’d never had a virgin before now, and he certainly wasn’t disappointed. The teleporter was wetter than a girl, and warmer than a guy. With every thrust he grew even more excited to blow his load inside the other, and breed his virgin body like an animal in heat. Warren couldn’t help moaning at the very though.

“Varren! B-bitte- Haa- schwerer!” He was rocking back into him with enthusiasm, previous fears of being ripped in two forgotten as he instead tried to get the blond as deep as possible. He held the winged mutant tight as the bedside table shook, gasping when a sudden wave of euphoria hit him like a jet. He almost looked possessed as his eyes rolled back till they were nothing but white, his second orgasm wracking his entire body like a seizure.

“AHHH!” It hit him twice as hard but lasted half the time of his first as he ejaculated all over his and Warren’s fronts, tightening around the other spasmodically before he was suddenly completely limp and breathless.

Warren hardly took notice as the other went lax, his arms and legs slipping loose from holding the blond tight. He was spent and dizzy, but the adolescent continued rutting like there was no tomorrow, gripping one of Kurt’s thighs and angling him so he could get balls deep.

Fuck he looked so pretty, laying there with his mouth open and lips swollen, his eyes half open and dazed, cum spread from his navel to his chest. Hickies were dotted all over his neck and collar, nipples dark and chest heaving for breath as his limp cock bounced in time with Warren’s thrusts. And it was all his.

Warren moaned and emptied himself inside the devil beneath him, his feathered wings quivering violently till he could breath again. Even then it was a few moments longer till his cock finished spluttering into the other, and for a moment he was content to just sit there panting, nestled deep within the blue mutant.

When he pulled out he did so slowly, watching his glistening dick flop from the other’s hole, which was now so overfilled Warren’s white seed dribbled down to the base of his tail. Even Kurt’s tail had gone lax with exhaustion, the extension having uncurled from the blonde’s thigh without him noticing, and now lay completely unmoving on the sheets.

Warren collapsed onto his forearms beside the other, still catching his breath as he wrapped his arms around him tightly, spooning the panting teleporter from behind.

Kurt sighed blissfully, cuddling back into the blonde’s naked physique, one of the other’s pale hands sliding down the younger’s side. He suddenly wasn’t so relaxed when the adolescent slipped his hand back down towards his crotch and cupped his balls.

“N-nien-” Kurt whimpered, exhausted beyond measure as the blond began to gently play with his package.

“Feels like you’ve got another one in you.” Warren observed aloud, rubbing the other slowly. Kurt shook his head vigorously as he could, but the blonde’s other arm was wrapped tight around his waist, keeping him trapped against his broad chest whilst his fingers worked their magic. Kurt mewled at the over-stimulation, jolting in the other’s grasp as he began to rub the spot between his ass and his balls. Another sweet spot huh? Kurt certainly had plenty of them.

The teleporter’s once limp cock was alive in an instant as the angelic mutant played him like an instrument, fingering his gooch and the base of his tail at once.

Kurt’s ass tightened, pushing the other’s white seed out as though in an attempt to make room for more. He already felt empty, whimpering and pushing back into the limp cock resting against his upper-tailbone. Warren was certainly tempted, but his own exhaustion was beginning to creep in on him so instead he wrapped one hand around the imp’s cock and slid three fingers back inside his heat.

The teen whimpered pitifully at the assault. Too much yet not enough, it was driving him mad! He practically rode Warren’s fingers he was so needy for him, pushing back into the other and panting like he’d run a mile.

Warren smiled into his lover’s neck and kissed it gently, watching the other’s sweat roll down his skin and drowning in his musky scent.

Kurt came quickly and suddenly, choking on air as he spilled onto the sheets, his heart thundering in his ears. He couldn’t even lift a finger by the end of it, laying there in a daze as his eyes slipped shut.

Warren smiled at the sight of his limp lover and wrapped his arms tightly around him.

The last thing Kurt felt before slipping into unconsciousness was Warren’s lips pressing softly to his temple.

 

§

 

Afternoon sun streamed in through the open curtains, painting Warren’s feathers a blinding white.

The blond slowly opened his eyes within the protective cocoon he had made with his wings, smiling in his half-asleep daze at the feeling of his lover still tucked under his chin. Kurt’s cheek was smooshed against his collar, their legs tangled together in a heap.

Warren was almost shocked to find it hadn’t all been another dream.

As he lifted his wing to look at the other the afternoons illumination caught Kurt’s skin, making it shimmer. The blue being shifted against him as the light hit his eyelids through Warren’s feathers, cuddling closer to the older male’s warmth.

They must have slept a fair few hours if the sun was already making its way down towards the horizon. They’d missed lunch too, his looming hunger probably the reason he’d awoken in the first place. Still, he couldn’t find the motivation to remove himself from Kurt’s side and get something for them to eat. He was too busy watching the other twitch and stir, slowly awaking in Warren’s arms.

The teen’s black lashes fluttered before slowly slipping apart, groggy and befuddled as he found himself staring into pink skin. He moved back slightly and trailed his gaze up till he was looking into the bluest eyes he’d ever known.

Warren smiled down at him, watching as Kurt’s golden eyes sparkled in the light. It was the prettiest thing he’d ever seen.

“Hey there beautiful~” The teleporter’s scarred cheeks went indigo as he shyly smiled back up at the blond.

“H-hey.” Kurt whispered, nestling closer with a yawn. Warren chuckled quietly and pressed a kiss to his forehead, holding him close. The teen’s hands rested against his chest as he began nuzzling the blond. Warren wouldn’t have been surprised if he began purring as they lay perfectly relaxed, the most content he’d ever felt.

“Varren,” the younger began quietly, still sounding half asleep, “vhat is zis?” He asked, touching what was left of the sticky seed on the winged mutant’s sternum. He squirmed a little as it leaked out of him.

At first he’d assumed it was some type of pee, but it was white and far too viscous.

“Cum.” Warren replied with a smile, his cock already twitching to life against Kurt’s leg in the hopes of soon painted fresh pearly seed all down the teen’s thighs and ass.

“Kum?” The blond nodded, kissing just under the teleporter’s ear sinfully. “Is it like the ozer stuff?” Kurt asked innocently, eyes fluttering at the touch of the other’s lips.

“Hm?” Warren wasn’t paying too much attention, beginning to make a new love bite on his blue nape.

“You know... Zee stuff that comes out...” The teen explained, sounding embarrassed as the blond pulled away to give him a confused look. “Behind...”

Oh, right, the slick.

“Um, sort of.” He’d have to get someone like Hank to explain it for Kurt later. He wasn’t exactly filled with knowledge on the topic, and Kurt might not respond too well if he said it was an evolutionary development that made it easier for him to take him up the arse.

“Vhat is it for?” Warren chuckled at the naive question and kissed the other’s nose.

“Makin’ babies mainly.” He explained, giving Kurt a quick peck on the wide eyed mutant’s lips before returning to slowly molesting his neck.

“Zat... Zat is sperma?” The teleporter asked hesitantly, his entire body stiff.

“Uh, yeah.” The blond replied as he kissed down to his chest, assuming the other was referring to sperm.

“But... But sperma is only for geschlechtsverkehr!” Kurt cried wrenching away. Warren looked at him confused, surprised to find Kurt’s expression that of absolute horror.

Geselwhatnow?

“...Who?”

“SECKS!” Ohhh. Wait...

“Kurt,” the blond began slowly, “we just had sex.”

“ **VHAT!?!?** ” The teen shrieked so loud Warren flinched back, Kurt shooting up away from him and hurriedly scrambling to cover himself over with the sheets around him. The adolescent stared aghast as the teen struggled to breath, holding himself so tight his nails dug into his arms.

Why was Kurt hyperventilating?! He looked like he having a panic attack or something!

Warren flung himself into action attempting to calm the other, unsure what the hell he was supposed to do.

“Wow wow hey, take it easy, calm down-” He tried to touch Kurt’s arm gently but the teleporter only flinched away as if he’d been struck.

“Secks is for only a marriet man un voman!” The teen exclaimed, his voice shaky and broken.

“Well what the hell did you think we were doing?!” Warren yelled back, panicked by the other’s panic.

“I-I... I... Um...” Kurt looked down at the mattress hopelessly, ears falling limp as he whispered. “I didn’t know...” It had just... felt so right... That was sex? But sex was supposed to be horrible and disgusting and shameful! He had been told that only under the protection of marriage could it ever possibly feel good! But now he felt horrible. Now he felt disgusting and filled with shame.

Warren swore under his breath as Kurt’s eyes began to spill over with tears, his navy expression contorting into sorrow. Suddenly the teen was gripping his own head, digging his nails into his scalp as he cried out in regret.

“Dummkopf! Du Narr! Ich habe uns beide verdammt!”

For a moment Warren was shocked still in his place, unable to force himself into movement till he realised Kurt’s tail had begun slicing symbols into his skin right above his privates. Horrified he tried to stop it, grabbing for the knife-like appendage. It dodged his advance like a snake as Kurt attempted to push him away, the blond grabbing both his wrists and keeping them trapped in one hand so he could go after his tail again with the other. The task was made no easier by Kurt’s surprisingly powerful struggling and yelling.

“Der Teufel hat mich versucht! Und weil ich ein dummkopf bin, gab ich nach!” Warren hissed as the side of his palm was slit open, finally getting a hold of the other’s tail just below the sharpen spade. Now Kurt was shaking in his arms, blood sliding down his front. “Mein Gott! Bitte verzeih mir!”

“Shh, baby it’s okay-”

“I-I am an abomination! I have commitet one of zee vorst of sins!” Kurt sobbed against him, his voice shaking.

“No you’re not-!”

“I am so sorry!” He turned his head and wept into the winged mutant’s neck. “I have tainted you! It’s all mine fault!”

“No it’s not! Just- stop for a minute!” But Kurt wouldn’t stop. Tears continued to cascade from his eyes and his body refused to still, tail rearing like a viper attempting to escape Warren’s hold.

The blonde’s mind reeled in panic, thinking desperately about what the fuck he was supposed to do. He- he needed an adult. Not like him, but an adultier adult, someone who actually knew how to calm someone fucking down. But how the fuck was he supposed to get help!? Only one option sprung to mind, and it wasn’t one he fucking liked, but he saw no other way.

“Professor!? PROFESSOR!!?” How the fuck did you call for a telepath? Did you have to do it with you’re mind or what? He was completely lost as to what to do, holding Kurt as tight as he could in his arms as the teen sobbed so violently his entire body shook.

 _Professor_?! Fuck did that work? How was he supposed to know-!

_Warren what-? ...Oh Warren, what have you done?_

Shit, what had he done?

Warren held the weeping teleporter’s head to his chest gently and hushed him quietly, pressing his lips to the top of the other’s skull and burying his face in his hair as he waited for Xavier.

God, he’d fucked up this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONSENT IS IMPORTANT!!!! NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOUR PARTNER IS ACTING LIKE THEY WANT IT! ALWAYS GET VERBAL CONSENT! *This message was brought to you by Deadpool and Proffessor X approved*  
> Btw fun fact whenever Kurt teleports he teleports through hell for a second (that's why its hot and smells like something burning). I’ll do my best to get the next part done soon as I can!
> 
> Some Kurt translations-  
> 'Heiliges blau!'- sacré bleu [literally translates to holy blue]  
> §  
> 'Idiot! You fool! I have damned both of us!'  
> 'The devil tempted me! And because I am a fool I gave in!'  
> 'My God! Please forgive me!'


	8. CHAPTER 7 - Taboo Breaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaaa!

Warren paced impatiently up and down the hall outside Kurt’s bedroom, his wings fidgeting restlessly.

Xavier had arrived almost ten minutes ago, using his mind tricks to force the blond into his clothes and out of the room.

The adolescent’s blood boiled, regretting ever having called on the fucking q-ball for help. In what universe was kicking him out of the room helpful in any way!? Kurt was upset, he needed to be fucking comforted, Warren had just wanted a little direction as to how to do that (having never really comforted anyone before). Now everything just felt wrong without the teleporter in his arms. Still, at least Kurt had stopped crying, from what he could here. It was completely silent in there now, the quiet almost as concerning as the imp’s heart-wrenching sobs. Almost.

He needed to know what was going on, to know if Kurt was okay. The Professor was probably poking around in his memories to see what happened, the very thought making Warren’s veins even hotter. It wasn’t that he had a problem with Xavier knowing he’d totally and utterly fucked up, what he had a problem was with him seeing Kurt naked and in any form of aroused state! Foolish as it was, feeling possessive over someone who would probably never want anything to do with him after this.

Warren’s chest felt worse than after he’d been hit by a jet, the desperate urge to hold Kurt and wrap him up in his wings tearing at his soul.

The blond froze in his tracks as the door finally opened, watching intently as Xavier rolled wordlessly out and oh shit was he pissed. For a middle-aged bald man in wheelchair he could be intimidating as hell when he wanted, practically radiating waves of silent fury and disappointment.

Warren swallowed as the man turned and shut the door gently behind him before acknowledging the blond.

“I managed to calm his mind. The best course of action for now is to let him sleep and get his head around what happened.” The winged mutant went to enter the room but Xavier froze him before his fingers could touch the handle. “You are not to enter this room under any circumstances.” He instructed firmly, the words ripping the blonde’s heart clear out of his chest. “Just let him rest.”

“But-”

“No. And you’re not to loiter out here and cause him even more stress.” Warren clenched his teeth, turning to the man and practically hissing down at him.

“What, you gonna send me to my room?”

“No, I’m going to remind you of the physical and emotional pain your advances have caused Kurt, and asked that you give him some space to figure things out for himself. I have half a mind to kick you out of this school right now and forbid you from seeing him ever again.” Xavier warned, the blond squaring his jaw and doing his best not to let his fear show.

Professor X sighed, looking exhausted with him.

“I’m disappointed in you, Warren.” The winged mutant could almost scoff. Oh please, who wasn’t? “I had trusted you could control yourself better than this.” Well that was painful to hear, not to mention an unreasonably high standard considering Warren’s record.

“Hey, I thought he knew what was going on!” The blond defended, but the telepath only raised his hand to silence him.

“I understand that, but he did grow up in a circus with no formal education, and you must acknowledge that you did not ask his permission-”

“Who asks for permission!?” The Professor gave him a very pointed look.

“People who care and value their partners discretion.” Well that shut him up. “Now, you are not to speak to anyone about this but I and Hank. I’ve already asked him to meet us down in the lab.” Ugh, great, another person to be mad at him, and the lab? Why the lab? What were they going to do, desex him as punishment?

“I’m not coming.” _You can't make me_ , his mind bit silently.

_Yes I can_ , Xavier pointed out.

“That’s your decision, though due to the lack of protection,” at this he gave the blond a very sharp, angry look, “you need to see Hank as soon as possible for an STD test, and if it turns out you have not only traumatised Kurt, but given him a disease, I can assure you I will be very, very angry.” Warren’s throat bobbed. “However,” the man continued, his voice a little more gentle, “I do think you should go change your shirt first. ”

Oh yeah, shit, he’d kind of forgotten this one was- errr- soiled. And since it was a black T it made it look about ten times worse.

Without another word the Professor rolled away down the hall, Warren’s eye fixed on Kurt’s door a moment. Not one part of him wanted to leave, but like a naughty school boy he begrudgingly trudged after the headmaster, staring back at the plank of wood keeping them apart until it was out of sight.

 

§

 

He was clear. Hank seemed to think it a miracle, but despite a few questionable partners in the past Warren was clear for any STD’s.

His hand had required stitches too, which the doctor had given him prior to the test, and before the Professor had informed him of what had happened. The blond was silently thankful he had waited until after the beastly mutant had finished patching him up, otherwise he just might have had his hand ripped clean off.

Hank had looked at him with such horror and disgust Warren had been forced to turn away. Thankfully the Professor had asked him to then leave the room, though he had sat by the lab door to listen. Xavier must have either forgotten about him or allowed it, because he didn’t force him away.

They had spoken for near an hour, discussing whether or not they should throw him out on the street.

“You have to expel him.” Hank had insisted for the hundredth time, the situation completely black and white to him, Warren being the black.

“It’s not that simple.” The Professor reluctantly defended, knowing well the dangers of throwing a impressionable, rash, and powerful adolescent out into the world.

“What’s not simple about it!? He raped him Xavier!” Warren had flinched back horrified at the very word. What!? No he didn’t!

“Not exactly. Rape constitutes an unwilling victim and an assailant. Kurt was willing, he just didn’t know what was going on exactly, and Warren certainly didn’t mean to cause him any harm. Had Kurt made it clear he didn’t want it he would have stopped.”

“You’re sure of that?”

“Well, yes.” He sounded more confident about it than Warren had begun to feel.

“It’s still not right. I mean, what if a paedophile used that argument in court, saying just because the one they assaulted was ignorant to what was going on the situation is somehow less wrong?”

“It isn’t any less wrong, but Kurt is not a child, he is legally old enough to sleep with whoever he chooses, and Warren certainly didn’t intent to assault him in any way.”

“But did he choose? Did Kurt consent to what happened?” There was a moment of silence as Warren’s heart fell and Xavier sighed.

“No, but the situation is still far from straightforward. If I could simply report it to the police and have a judge deal with it I would, but then Kurt would be arrested as an illegal mutant immigrant before his case was even heard. Besides... Expelling Warren would break Kurt’s heart, and he’s already distressed enough as it is.” They fell into a moment of silence as the two seemed to think. “Dealing with Warren will have to wait, first Kurt needs to be assured he hasn’t done anything wrong. He’s under the impression he has committed an unforgivable sin.”

“How do we fix that?” Hank asked, sounding concerned.

“Do we have any bibles lying around?”

“I believe so.”

“Then I believe it’s time to do some research.”

After that there had been some rustling and he assumed a quiet search through the bookcase with minimal exchange of words before they had fallen into complete silence.

Warren had merely sat a moment allowing the weight of his sins to crush him, before he finally stood and made his way mindlessly to the elevator.

As he arrived above ground he found the windows black and the moon in the sky, the halls empty and the lights dim.

Well it looked like he’d missed dinner too, not that he was in any state to eat, his earlier hunger replaced with nothing but a sickening pit.

He hadn’t even known where he was walking before he found himself standing outside Kurt’s door, and for a moment he just stood there, staring at it.

The blond had almost collapsed to his knees beside the door, sitting back down and leaning with his back against the wall. In turning his head his ear rested against the door, and he could hear him.

He was awake, whispering prayers in his native tongue. Repenting for a sin he hadn’t even committed.

Warren sat there for what felt like hours, thinking Hank and Xavier’s words over, listening to Kurt’s melodic broken voice. By now he wasn’t sure who to side with, so lost in what had happened he considered just handing himself over to the MRD’s.

He just... he couldn’t understand it! How could Kurt not know!? How had it not been clear that Kurt had not known!? If he’d known Kurt hadn’t known there was no way he’d have pushed! Well... at least he didn’t think he would have... Ugh, who was he kidding, he was a completely and utter dirtbag, he was far from deserving anyone as pure as Kurt. It would never have worked, and he should have known. Now he was going to pay the price.

This could be the closest he came to Kurt ever again, the last time he held him when the other mutant was sobbing in his arms. It could be the last time he ever heard his voice, the voice that had given him comfort and healed him through his torment when he was recovering.

The mutant had healed him, and now Warren had broken him in return.

The blonde’s eyes stung and he scrunched up his entire face, gritting his teeth stubbornly and refusing to let a tear slip. Warren Worthington the Third did _not_ cry. Especially not in self pity when he wasn’t even the one stuck suffering for his own stupid mistake.

God... it wasn’t supposed to be like this. Why was his life so messed up? Why was he so messed up? Why did he have to go along and fuck up other peoples lives wherever he went?

Warren sighed and rested his forehead to his knee, shutting his eyes and listening closely to every sound on the other side of the door.

It took him a moment to realise Kurt had gone silent... Like, eerily silent. Maybe he’d fallen asleep? He hadn’t heard a bamf, so he was surely still in the room.

Warren carefully placed his head back against the door and listened closely once again, but still nothing.

He must have gone to sleep... Maybe, if he was, Warren could sneak in and see him one last time? He’d leave straight away to go pack a bag of everything he could scavenge before Xavier chucked him out, but... if he could just see him one more time to say goodbye, even if he wasn’t conscious for it...

Warren took a deep breath and tried the door handle as slowly as he could, twisting it silently. He was relieved to find it still unlocked, his heart thumping loudly as he dared to push it open just a slither and peek inside.

His gaze was instantly drawn to the low candlelight below the shrine of The Madonna, Warren’s eyes widening as he saw Kurt.

The blue mutant was still completely naked, sitting hunched with a rosary in his hands as be knelt in front of the picture, dried blood trailing down his body onto the wood floor from countless new cuts. Oh God, there were so many cuts, the tip of his tail bathed in red.

He looked as though he was about to pass clean out and fall head first into the burning candles, his eyelids dipping lower and lower over his glazed eyes.

The door squeaked open as a draft blew past, Kurt’s eyes suddenly snapping back open and turning Warren’s way.

In that moment the blond didn’t see the anger or fear he expected in the others’ eyes, only the sorrow and guilt that only he should have been bearing.

Kurt quickly attempted to cover his body by curling up in shame, unable to look the angelic mutant in the eye as his voice squeaked weakly.

“G-git-out!” He insisted meekly, but Warren hardly even heard it as he straight up ran into the room. He practically threw himself on his knees beside the other, wrapping his arms and wings around the teleporter as tight as he could.

Kurt burst into tears once again, falling straight back into Warren’s hold.

God, God Kurt felt so frail, so fragile and small. Usually he was such a solid mass with all his muscle, but now he just felt boneless, even as he wrapped his arms around Warren’s neck and held on for dear life.

“I-I’m so sorry- I’m sorry-” The blue skinned teen was whispering through his sobs.

“No, no you’re not allowed to be sorry. You’ve done nothing wrong, okay, nothing, I’m sorry, alright... I’m so sorry baby.” It physically hurt him to say it, his throat tight even after the words were out. The apology fixed nothing but somehow he felt just a little lighter after being given the chance to say it.

“But- but I tainted you!” The imp lamented, even as Warren hushed him and gently brushed the tears from him cheeks, insisting that wasn’t true. “I-It’s all my fault-!” Kurt silenced as he took note of the bandage on Warren’s palm, carefully reaching for it with his trembling fingers. “W-what happent to your hant?” He asked, his own worries forgotten with immediate concern for the blond. Ridiculous as the other’s selflessness was it at least calmed him down a notch, staked the tears, and gave the older mutant his full attention.

Warren intertwined their fingers and held the other close, speaking softly so he was forced to listen closely.

“Don’t worry about it, okay, just listen to me. You did nothing wrong, alright? Nothing.” Kurt’s eye’s fell, his expression hopeless as though they’d both just been diagnosed with leprosy.

“But... vhat vee dit... It vas wrong.” He whispered, unable to meet the blonde’s gaze.

“Did it feel wrong?” A heartbeat passed before Kurt shook his head solemnly. Warren swallowed, dropping his voice even lower in volume. “Did you like it?”

“But I shouldn’t have.” The teleporter replied almost immediately, riddled with shame.

“Say’s who?”

“Gott says!”

“When? When did God say two men aren’t allowed to love each other?” Kurt went quiet a moment, seeming to consider the question.

“Vell... He didn’t.” Warren smiled, gently brushing the other’s fringe away from his eye as their gazes met.

“See, I can love you if I want.” The teleporter looked genuinely surprised at his words, in a state of both confusion and disbelief.

“But... I’m a boy?”

“I don’t care, I think you’re more beautiful than any woman.” Kurt’s expressions shifted from bewilderment to a broken smile, his eyes re-filling as he choked on a happy sound and buried his face in the other’s neck, holding the blond close. Warren hugged him right back so tight it felt as though they both might snap, shoving his face in the teen's hair. He may have let a small droplet escape his eyes as he did, a flood of relief washing over him knowing he hadn’t lost Kurt.

There must have been a God because life sure as hell wasn’t merciful enough to give second chances like this.

“Vee vill burn in hell for zis.” Kurt said, his voice muffled against Warren’s skin.

“I was already going that way anyway. At least now I won’t be lonely.” The winged mutant commented lightheartedly, nuzzling closer to Kurt’s ear and whispering to him softly. “Would you come to hell with me?”

Kurt bit his bottom lip and met Warren’s sky-blue eyes, quite certain he’d follow those angelic orbs anywhere.

“Yes.” He admitted breathily, both leaning in slowly till their lips met.

The kiss was salty from Kurt’s tears, the other’s lips dry as they scraped against his, but it was still perfect. So perfect, Warren’s heart flying knowing that after everything the teen was still willing to kiss him.

The parted when they were both breathless, their forehead’s resting together as they clung to each other, so exhausted from the day their eyes felt sore.

Kurt leaned over and carefully blew out each candle, letting out a soft gasp as he was lifted up right off his feet in Warren’s arms and carried over to the bed. He laid him out gently, giving him another soft kiss before taking a step towards the door.

Kurt instantly tensed up and grabbed his hand, sending the blond a fearful, questioning look. Warren smiled gently back and lifted the hand to his lips.

“The door’s still open.” He explained, silently promising the other that he wasn’t going anywhere. Kurt looked instantly relieved and hesitantly released him, watching Warren’s every move as he went over to shut the door quietly, before hurrying straight back.

Kurt smiled absentmindedly as the winged mutant laid down beside him, immediately cuddling up into his side and wrapping their arms around one another, somewhat mimicking the position they had awoken in just hours ago. It seemed like days, Warren feeling as though the experience had literally aged him, but then he’d always been a bit immature so he could probably use it.

The blond pulled the blanket up over them and tucked Kurt under his chin, making a mental note to feed him up, give him a bath, and treat his wounds as soon as they both next awoke. They were both too tired for anything but sleep now.

Warren draped his wing over the other other’s naked body for extra warmth and the teen seemed to approve, holding him tight and refusing to let go. He hardly heard Kurt mumble tiredly into his chest.

“You shoult not give up a chance at heaven for me.”

“You are my heaven.” Warren replied without even thinking, Kurt looking up at him in shock before turning flustered and locking lips with him again.

The blond grinned despite his exhaustion. He could totally get used to the other initiating make-outs, certain everything was going to be okay as long as he had Kurt in his arms.

Warren nestled against him as the teen nuzzled into his arms, the two holding one another tight even as they fell fast asleep.

 


	9. EPILOGUE - Worth Giving Up Heaven For

Cool air filled Warren’s wings, lifting him high into the clouds and caressing his hair like a mother he’d never known. He beamed up at the sky he was once again a part of, smile rivalling the suns.

Finally, finally he was strong enough to fly, powerful enough to lift himself up off the ground and go anywhere he pleased, whenever he wanted. It was freedom at last, and it was better than being drunk or high or even on the verge of orgasm. Well, it was on par with the last at least.

The thump of his wings was like the beat of his heart as he rose up higher and higher, streaking straight into the low clouds. God, there was nothing like the feeling of flying through. He’d almost forgotten the cold, oddly moist and refreshing touch of the clouds.

He broke through back into the light and for a moment just hovered there, surrounded by endless sky and countless clouds, relishing the feeling of the sun shining down on his face.

He felt almost... majestic, his wings spread wide, sunlight glimmering off his ivory feathers. Each limb was easily big enough to wrap Kurt up in, in fact it was one of the teen’s favourite places to curl up. With a wingspan of almost 13 ft they almost touched the floor when he walked now, and according to Hank he still had some growing to do.

Warren sighed blissfully, turning his eyes down to the mansion that seemed a thousand miles below. Kids played on the court, teens lounging in the shade or playing casual sport on the grass, surrounded by a shield of tall trees and the long entrance road which seemed to just disappear.

It would be so easy to just glide away, physically at least, but then he spotted that little blue figure looking up at him in awe and he knew, as he had come to realise some time ago, here was where he needed to be. Screw paranoia and worrying about the MRDs finding them, he wasn’t going anywhere. Besides, he knew for a fact Xavier could kill them all with just a brain signal if he wanted. He wouldn’t of course, but just knowing he could was a comfort in itself.

The blond grinned and took a deep breath, letting his eyes fall shut before relaxing his entire body, and then he fell.

Air rushed past him at defending volume as oxygen filled his lungs till he could hardly breath. God, it was one of the best feeling. There was nothing like free-falling, the way adrenaline suddenly drowned his veins.

Warren shifted into a dive as he quickly plummeted closer and closer to the ground, suddenly stooping back up and letting out an excited cry as he flew steadily back up. The movement put his stomach in his chest and his heart in his abdomen and he absolutely loved it. Showing off always did get his blood pumping, and why shouldn’t he make a scene? After all, who wouldn’t show off for their sexy boyfriend?

Warren grinned as he glided steadily down toward the branch of the tall tree Kurt was perched on. The blue teleporter had a glimmer in his golden eyes and a delighted, wonder filled expression on his face. He looked as excited as Warren to see the blond back in the air, where he belonged.

The adolescent landed close to the end of the branch, tiptoeing along until he was close before using his wings to gently lower himself down so he was straddling the limb. It wasn’t exactly comfortable with his erection, but thankfully Kurt seemed to have noticed the development, his eyes flickering down and his bottom lip catching between his teeth, so they probably wouldn’t be there too much longer.

Hanging around Kurt’s neck, where his crucifix had once been, now hung a tiny glass corked jar. Inside, two of Warren’s tiny malted feathers, one of which was from the first time the other had preened him. For the blond it was like proof the blue mutant was no longer afraid to love him, especially after Hank and Xavier’s rigorous and fruitful scour of the Bible, providing proof his only true crime in accordance with God was sex out of marriage. Since Kurt had already in that short time frame become so addicted to the act, driving Warren past the point of exhaustion more often than not, he had theorised that if the sin was done, repeating it wouldn’t make much of a difference. And so they did, very, very often.

Neither Hank, nor Xavier, nor the people in the nearby bedrooms to theirs, were all too thrilled for the fact, but otherwise most had been... Surprisingly cool with it all. Especially Kurt’s friend’s. In fact, the group continued on as though nothing had changed.

Kurt gave him that trademark beautiful smile and the two leaned in closer, brushing their lips together as the leaves swayed in the breeze. As always the blond couldn’t help but grow greedy, massaging the other’s mouth with his own and sliding his tongue across the younger’s bottom lip. Kurt let out a soft sound of bliss, giving the other access to the inside of his mouth without protest.

They melted together, luckily both masters of balance as the kiss heated and just a little too much saliva was exchanged for the act to be seen as publicly decent.

“Get a room!” Someone yelled playfully from below. It turned out to be Pietro, who stood close by playing catch with Ororo as Scott and the girls chatted, their attention now on the two high above. The group smiled, trying not to laugh at the speedster’s jest as Warren poked his tongue down at them, before promptly shoving it back down Kurt’s throat. The blue being quickly recovered and moaned lewdly (knowing no one but Warren could hear), wrapping his arms around the blonde’s neck and sucking face till they were both breathless and slightly dizzy.

They hardly noticed the wolf whistles below, grinning giddily at one another as they pulled apart short of breath. In Warren’s momentarily disoriented state it looked almost as though there was a halo around the other’s head, due to the sun’s light reflecting down through the leaves. It hardly surprised him. Kurt was after all his guardian angel as far as he was concerned, and the only kind of religion he’d ever consider devoting to. In fact he could hardly wait to make the other sin again, and by the look in the little devil’s eyes, neither could he.

Kurt’s smile said it all, his fingers sliding up around the skin of Warren’s neck, and in a puff of blue the two were gone.

_~BAMF!~_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahaha!!! Done! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! Please remember to Kudos! I legit love getting a shit tonne of kudos it makes my day better even if it's been totally shitballs :)


End file.
